A nos actes manqués
by Marluuna
Summary: Encore un Haitsu léger rien à voir avec la chanson, juste que le titre me paraîssait coller... :D. Comme je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, je m'en tiens là :D
1. Réaction troublante

**Un nouvel Haitsu (oui, encore :) ), que j'espère un peu différent des autres. **

Silence presque religieux. Ken grattait quelques notes à sa guitare, levant de temps en temps le nez en l'air, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui réfléchit intensément. Parfois, ses sourcils se fronçaient, signe qu'il n'était pas satisfait de lui-même. Mais la plupart du temps, il abordait un petit sourire, l'air serein de quelqu'un qui s'éclate dans ce qu'il fait. Comme le groupe reprenait tout doucement ses activités, on en était encore à la phase créative. Et comme tous avaient décidé qu'il était plus sympa de faire ça au studio tous ensemble plutôt que chacun de son côté, ils se retrouvaient chaque jour dans le grand local, alors même que chacun travaillait à son texte ou sa musique, et parfois même sans s'adresser un mot pendant longtemps... Mais au moins, ils pouvaient profiter des conseils des autres et de l'ambiance particulière du lieu. Le guitariste s'arrêta pour s'allumer une cigarette et avant de se replonger dans son morceau, il jeta un regard à Tetsu, assis sur le canapé au fond de la pièce. Le bassiste semblait perdu dans cet univers qu'il se créait dès qu'il prenait possession de son instrument. Ses doigts fins glissaient allègrement le long des cordes tandis qu'un air concentré s'affichait sur son visage. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait aller en chantonnant parfois, comme pour trouver un air cohérent. Et régulièrement, il s'arrêtait, prenait un crayon et mettait des notes sur un partition encore vierge la veille. Une nouvelle chanson prenait forme, doucement, car il prenait toujours beaucoup de temps. Plus il en prenait, plus il serait satisfait au final. Et plus il se plongeait dedans, moins il songeait à autre chose. Et en ce moment, pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su définir, il avait envie de penser à la musique, et uniquement à ça.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Yukki apparut au centre de la pièce, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui réfléchit intensément. Ken le salua et Tetsu finit par se rendre compte de sa présence, aussi lui adressa-t-il un sourire chaleureux suivit d'un _«ça va, ce matin ?»_. Enlevant son écharpe puis son manteau, le batteur soupira :

_Oui, ça va... Cela dit, je viens de voir un truc qui m'a fait... Enfin, un truc bizarre..._

_De quoi s'agit-il ?_ Demanda Tetsu en s'appuyant sur sa basse, subitement intéressé par l'attitude préoccupée de son ami.

_Voilà. Ce matin, avant de venir, j'ai fais quelques courses, notamment dans une librairie, car je n'ai plus rien à lire en ce moment. Et ça m'a fait penser que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de ma soeur, j'ai donc cherché dans les nouveautés, un livre susceptible de l'intéresser et... Vous saviez que Gackt-kun avait écrit un bouquin ?_

_Oui... _répondit Tetsu, _Doiha-chan me l'avait dit il y a quelques temps, mais j'ignorais que c'était sortit..._

_Depuis hier, apparement, _confirma Yukki.

_Et c'est quoi comme genre ?_ Demanda Ken.

_Autobiographie. J'ai feuilleté et c'est découpé en divers chapitres où il se raconte..._

_Bon. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui te préoccupe là-dedans_, demanda Tetsu avec une pointe d'impatience, ne voyant pas bien le rapport entre ce livre et la tête du batteur.

_J'y viens. Je feuilletais pour voir si ça plairait à ma soeur, comme elle l'adore. Et j'ai vu un chapitre intitulé 'amour et sexe'..._

_Pas étonnant... _murmura Tetsu dans un soupir. Il était de notoriété publique que Gackt était sans complexe aucun et ne rechignait pas aux allusions et blagues plus ou moins douteuses... Rien de plus logique que cela se retrouve dans son livre, surtout s'il y racontait sa vie...

_Et alors ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'il a écrit des choses qui t'ont fait rougir ?_ Rigola Ken.

_Non non, rien de ce genre ! Je l'ai parcouru parce que ma soeur est jeune encore, et je voulais justement être sûr de ça, même si j'aime bien Gackt-kun... _expliqua Yukki.

_Et ? Que contient donc ce fameux chapitre ?_ Demanda Ken.

_Regardes toi-même. Je l'ai acheté... _murmura Yukki.

Il sortit un sachet de son sac et en tira le livre en question, qu'il ouvrit. Il feuilleta quelques instants puis le tendit à son ami en lui indiquant l'endroit. Ken posa sa guitare, subitement intéressé, et se mis à parcourir les quelques lignes désignées. Il fronça les sourcils plusieurs fois ou écarquilla les yeux avec étonnement, avant de lever la tête vers Yukki :

_Ben merde. J'en reviens pas qu'il ait osé imprimer ça, _lâcha-t-il, perplexe.

Tetsu, tout à coup intrigué, se leva pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il prit le livre des mains de Ken et parcourut à son tour le passage qui faisait l'objet de tant d'attention. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il ferma le livre et le tendit à Yukki en le remerciant, puis retourna s'asseoir pour reprendre son travail, le tout sans émettre la moindre réaction. Ken, un peu surprit de cette indifférence, l'interpella :

_C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?_

_Que veux-tu que je dise ? _Demanda Tetsu avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

_J'en sais rien moi, mais attends..._

Le guitariste reprit le livre des mains de Yukki, rechercha la page et lut à voix haute ce que le chanteur aux yeux bleus avait écri : _«Prenez Hyde, par exemple. Quand je suis avec lui, je pense toujours 'Wow, ce mec est si étonnant'. C'est aussi de l'amour, ou un sentiment très proche de l'amour. Son sourire est un pêché. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai toujours pensé que ça serait bien que Hyde soit une femme. Mais c'est un homme !  
Si c'était une femme, je tomberai probablement amoureux de lui. Je cherche vraiment des personnes de ce genre. N'importe quoi qu'il dira, je l'écouterai.  
Si il ou elle dit 'Viens ici maintenant', je le ferai. Le type de personnes que j'aime est une personne douce comme Hyde. S'il y avait une fille comme lui, je tomberai amoureux d'elle»._

Ken n'était pas de ceux qu'on épatait facilement, surtout dans ce genre d'affaires, mais là quand même... Certes, il savait que Gackt était célèbre pour ses aventures et encore plus pour ce franc parlé qu'il avait et qui faisait qu'il était très libre. Il savait aussi que lorsque Hyde et lui avaient tourné _'Moon child'_, Gackt avait eu une attitude pour le moins équivoque... Mais il pensait à un jeu de sa part, et Hyde ayant clairement exprimé sa désapprobation, il pensait l'histoire tassée. Et voilà que Gackt avait réellement des pensées ambigues, et c'était d'autant plus troublant que cela faisait un bout de temps maintenant, et qu'il avait osé l'écrire dans son livre en citant explicitement le nom de Hyde ! Ce dernier était-il seulement au courant ? Au courant que Gackt avait de telles pensées à son sujet et au courant que des milliers de gens le sauraient maintenant. Et ça ne faisait pas réagir Tetsu ? Rien ne l'épatait, alors ! Le bassiste répondit finalement :

_Je l'ai lu ça comme toi, Ken-chan... Mais je le répète : que veux-tu que je dise ? Si tu t'en fais pour Hyde-chan, il n'y a pas de quoi... Ca représente un paragraphe dans le livre de Gackt-kun, relativisons, il doit y avoir d'autres choses intéressantes. Et puis quand bien même, ça ravira les fans, alors..._

_Ben moi qui pourtant suis moins prude que toi,_ dit Ken, _ça me choque. Qu'il le pense et qu'il le fasse savoir de cette façon, ça me choque. Après c'est tout, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir ! C'est juste que tu as lu ça, et tu es allé te rasseoir sans commentaires, alors ça m'a intrigué..._

_Et bien il n'y a pas de raison. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, franchement tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ?_ Répondit Tetsu sèchement.

Un peu assomé, Ken ne songea même pas à répliquer. Il regarda Yukki qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire : _«ben non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a été aussi agressif»_. Tetsu se remit dans son morceau, reprenant ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé. Mais ça n'allait pas. Il pinçait ses cordes avec rudesse maintenant, étrangement agacé. Ce Ken alors... Et quoi ? Il aurait dû crier au scandale ? Comme si ça le regardait... Gackt était un grand ami de Hyde, c'est bien pourquoi il savait 2 ou 3 choses sur lui, mais c'était tout... Et ça lui convenait bien. Mais tout de même songea-t-il, il n'était pas gêné, d'écrire de telles choses ! Ca ne se disait pas, enfin ! Même la franchise a ses limites. Enfin, tout ça ne le regardait pas...

Le petit chanteur arriva quelques instants plus tard, souriant et prêt à travailler dur. Il les salua tous, retira son manteau et ses gants avant de lorgner d'un oeil intéressé sur la cafetière. Se servant une tasse du précieux liquide, son regard tomba sur le livre, laissé négligemment sur la table près de Ken.

_Tiens_, remarqua-t-il, _tu l'as acheté ?_

Ken se mordilla la lèvre pour sa gaffe.

_Non, c'est Yukki..._

_... Pour ma soeur,_ précisa le batteur. _Euh... Tu l'as lu ?_ Se risqua-t-il à demander.

_Non, pas encore. Il m'en a envoyé un exemplaire que j'ai reçu hier, mais je le lirai cette nuit. _

_Et... _demanda Yukki avec précaution, _tu sais de quoi ça parle ? Je veux dire... Il t'a dit un peu, ce qu'il comptait écrire ?_

_Non, pas vraiment... _expliqua Hyde en soufflant sur sa tasse. _Il m'a expliqué le concept et son but : raconter des moments de sa vie et donner sa vision des choses sur 2 ou 3 domaines, de façon à ce qu'on puisse mieux le connaître... En dehors de ça, je n'en sais pas plus. _

_Je vois... _murmura Yukki, un peu inquiet de sa réaction future.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce livre ? _

Tetsu, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis l'arrivée de Hyde, se leva soudainement, posa sa basse sur le canapé et marcha en direction de la porte, visiblement tendu.

_Tet-chan ? _Demanda Hyde, réalisant que le bassiste était bien silencieux, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. _Ca ne va pas ?_

_Si, _murmura Tetsu en lui adressant un sourire. _Je vais juste chercher une gomme à côté._

Il sortit, passablement agacé. On n'allait tout de même pas passer la journée sur ce foutu bouquin écrit par un esprit tordu, non ? Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa propre réaction. Pourquoi ça l'agaçait autant ? Certes, il n'avait jamais tellement aimé Gackt, mais enfin... Pas que le chanteur ait fait quoi que ce soit, au contraire, il était très sympathique. Mais Tetsu ne le sentait pas, appelons ça une intuition. En dehors de ça, il devait reconnaître son amabilité, sa politesse, sa gentillesse et sa drôlerie, sans parler bien sûr, de son incontestable talent. Mais ça ne passait pas, rien à faire. Après quelques instants, il retourna dans la pièce principale, décidé à laisser couler. Malheureusement pour lui, le sujet de discussion était le même, d'autant que poussé par Ken, Hyde avait fini par lire le fameux passage qui le concernait... Un peu rouge, il ferma le livre qu'il rendit à Yukki et il leva la tête, tombant sur Tetsu qui revenait. Le bassiste passa tout droit, tâchant de se reconcentrer sur son morceau. Un peu ahuri, Hyde balbutia :

_Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait pu imprimer ça..._

_Donc tu n'étais pas au courant, _dit Ken.

_Mais non !_ Se défendit Hyde. _Je savais qu'il y aurait ce genre de chapitre, mais pas que... J'y figurerai._

_Mais tu savais qu'il avait ce genre de pensées à ton égard ?_ Demanda Yukki.

_Et bien... _murmura Hyde, gêné. _Oui._

_Et ça ne te gêne pas ? _Demanda Ken.

_Au début, si, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Il a été très franc avec moi et il m'a tout dit. _

_Je ne savais pas ça ! _s'exclama Ken.

_Je n'en ai pas parlé, ça ne regardait que nous après tout,_ expliqua Hyde. _Au début, je me suis demandé ce que je devais faire... Mais après, je me suis dit que je l'aimais bien et que je n'avais pas envie de perdre son amitié. Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent, d'apprécier à ce point quelqu'un, vous savez... Alors je lui ai dit que mon attitude envers lui ne changerait pas puisqu'il était important pour moi. Mais en revanche, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne devrait jamais s'attendre à autre chose. Et on n'en a plus reparlé. Je pensais que ça lui était passé et que ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux..._

_Tu es vraiment gentil... _murmura Yukki. _Mais il était sérieux, visiblement._

_Je sais ça aussi, mais je pensais..._

_Tu ne serais pas en train de mentir ?_ Fit soudainement la voix de Tetsu du fond de la pièce.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ Demanda Hyde, surprit.

_Et bien que tu ne sois pas au courant qu'il écrirait ça dans son livre, soit, _continua le bassiste d'une voix posée mais sèche._ Mais que tu affirmes n'être pas au courant de ses vrais sentiments, du fait que ça continuait... Ca me paraît douteux. Ce qu'il a écri... On écrit ça si on a de l'espoir. Donc je pose la question : tu es vraiment si étonné que tu veux bien nous le faire croire ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_ Se défendit Hyde. _Qu'il y a quelque chose entre Gaku-chan et moi ?! _

_Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme,_ dit Tetsu sans détourner le regard. _C'est ta vie, ça ne nous regarde pas, on est d'accord. Mais ne vient pas jouer l'étonné après._

Tandis que Hyde s'en prenait plein la figure sans savoir pourquoi, Ken et Yukki se croyaient en plein délire. Pourquoi ça prenait de telles proportions tout à coup ? Et surtout, pourquoi leur leader répétait-il inlassablement que ça ne le regardait pas, alors qu'ils le sentait de plus en plus énervé... Ca n'était guère cohérent...

_Euh... Tetsu... _risqua enfin Yukki. _Tu pousses un peu, là. Hyde-chan est le premier surprit, ça se voit. Il pensait cette histoire tassée, c'est évident. Et quand bien même, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'accuses..._

_Laisse, Yukki, _le coupa fermement Hyde en s'approchant de Tetsu. Il s'accroupit devant lui et le fixa un moment avant de murmurer doucement : _Ca ne te regarde pas, tu l'as dit, pourtant je vais t'apprendre une chose : il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre Gaku-chan et moi. Même si de son côté il y a autre chose, moi je ne peux pas lui offrir plus, car je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Je vais en discuter avec lui et s'il accepte de laisser tomber, il restera mon ami comme avant. Dans le cas contraire, j'aviserai. Satisfait ? _

_Doiha-chan, je ne voulais pas... _commença Tetsu, qui prenait conscience de son comportement déplacé.

_Suffit,_ le stoppa Hyde. _J'ignore pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, mais ça n'aura pas été inutile. Je croyais que je pouvais toujours compter sur toi... Il est des sujets que tu ne désires pas aborder, alors, des choses pour lesquelles je ne peux pas te demander ni soutien ni aide... C'est bon à savoir._

Le chanteur se redressa et partir s'asseoir pour travailler, laissant Tetsu seul avec sa honte. Il n'y avait pas plus gentil que Hyde, plus dévoué aussi... Seulement il savait faire très mal quand il le voulait. Il savait frapper juste aussi. Et il savait que Tetsu aimait se sentir utile et important pour ses amis. En lui faisant comprendre que dorénavant, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se confier à lui, il avait touché le point sensible... _« Imbécile de Tetsu... »_ murmura-t-il pour lui même, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami...

**L'extrait du livre de Gackt est vrai, pour info. Le reste, bien sûr, est totalement inventé... Suite bientôt :)**


	2. Clash

**Second chapitre, plus... intense que le premier, dirons nous :). J'espère que ça plaîra, moi en tout cas je me suis amusée à l'écrire (non non, pas maso ni sadique ).**

Hyde, assis sur une chaise en face de Ken, faisait glisser son crayon de papier entre ses doigts, l'air absent. Quelques gribouillis couvraient la feuille posée sur la table devant lui, mais rien de bien constructif... Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que la journée s'achève au plus vite et qu'il puisse parler à Gackt pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Plus encore que la gêne qu'il éprouvait, il ne voulait pas que son ami se fasse de faux espoirs et ainsi, qu'il souffre. Il aimait bien Gackt. Pourtant il n'y avait pas plus différent que lui, mais justement : il aimait ce côté libéré, sans complexes chez Gackt. C'était devenu un très bon ami, alors il ferait tout pour ne pas le perdre. C'est ce qu'il avait décidé. Quand midi sonna, Ken se dévoua pour aller chercher de quoi nourrir 4 estomacs affamés. Ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'est que 10 minutes à peine après son départ, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

_Déjà ?_ Lança Hyde en se retournant. _Mais..._

Ce n'était pas Ken. C'était un homme, un grand homme d'à peu près leur âge, qui portait avec élégance une longue veste noire et qui s'avançait dans la pièce avec une certaine grâce. Ses yeux étrangement bleus dévisagèrent le petit chanteur qui lui faisait face, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents :

_Surpris ?_

_Ben oui ! Que fais-tu là, Gaku-chan ? _S'exclama Hyde.

_Je passais... Et comme je sais que tu passes tes journées ici ces temps-ci, je me suis arrêté... Je tombe mal ?_

_Pas du tout ! _Sourit Hyde, ravi de le voir.

Yukki et Tetsu se levèrent pour le saluer enfin, un peu inquiets et moyennement emballés à l'idée que Hyde aborde le sujet largement débattu par eux le matin.

_Tu as des projets ce midi, Hyde-chan ? Ou je peux t'enlever pour manger ?_

_Je suis désolé, y a pas mal de choses que j'aimerai revoir..._ expliqua Hyde. _Mais si tu as un instant par contre, j'aimerai qu'on parle d'une chose tous les deux._

_Oui bien sûr, _répondit aimablement Gackt, _de quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Viens... _fit Hyde en l'entraînant dans la pièce à côté.

_Tu crois qu'il va mettre les choses au clair ?_ Demanda Yukki après leur départ.

_Comment je pourrai le savoir ? Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ? _Répondit Tetsu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Excuse-moi, j'ignorais que tu avais tes humeurs aujourd'hui..._ lança sèchement Yukki, qui n'aimait guère qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

_Yukki..._ commença le leader, ennuyé.

_Laisse tomber. Mais permets-moi de te donner un conseil. Mets ta fierté dans ta poche et dès que tu en auras l'occasion, vas t'excuser auprès de Hyde-chan. Il était paumé ce matin et tu ne l'as pas aidé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Et même s'il a voulu se montrer cassant, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend qu'une chose : que tu viennes le voir._

_Je sais... _soupira Tetsu. _T'en fais pas, je sais encore m'excuser quand je suis en tort... Mais je suis moins optimiste que toi : il va me faire la gueule..._

_Hé oh,_ lança Yukki, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux, _on n'a plus 12 ans, hein ? Et puis de toute façon Hyde-chan n'est pas rancunier. Et quand il s'agit de toi, encore moins..._

Tetsu choisit de ne pas répondre et plutôt de se concentrer sur Ken qui ramenait la nourriture. Ils mangèrent rapidement en prenant soin d'écarter la part du chanteur, sous peine de frôler l'incident diplomatique, et se remirent à la tâche. Sans grande conviction pour Tetsu, qui aurait donner cher pour entendre ce qui se disait à côté...

Dans une pièce annexe effectivement, Gackt était assis dans un canapé, il se triturait les doigts nerveusement, la tête baissée. Hyde, guère plus à l'aise, était debout, les bras en appui sur le bord de la table, s'efforçant de fixer le plafond tout en enregistrant la dernière demi heure. Gackt n'avait aucunement voulu le mettre mal à l'aise avec ses écrits, il n'y avait même pas songé à vrai dire : il avait juste appliqué la politique qu'il s'était fixé pour son livre : sincérité, honnêteté. C'était donc logique d'écrire ça. Car sans trop oser mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, le grand chanteur devait reconnaître que si la première fois, lors du tournage du film, il plaisantait à moitié... Aujourd'hui, ça n'était plus tellement le cas. Pour une raison inexpliquée, la présence de Hyde l'appaisait. Sa douceur lui faisait du bien, lui qui avait pour habitude de vivre dans le bruit, la fête permanente et le monde. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il voulait concrètement, mais peu importe : il aimait être avec lui, malgré tout ce que ça impliquait. D'abord surprit puis horriblement gêné, Hyde n'avait pas voulu flancher. Il avait déployé des trésors de gentillesse, de douceur, de compréhension pour que Gackt soit persuadé qu'il ne le fuierait pas. Mais il avait aussi dit que cela n'était pas possible. Gackt avait insisté, Hyde avait tenu bon : ce n'était pas possible, un point c'est tout. Et depuis 5 bonnes minutes, plus rien, plus un bruit dans la pièce. Gackt bougea enfin légèrement et parla doucement :

_J'ai bien compris et je ne t'importunerai plus... Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, tu sais ? Alors si jamais... Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai toujours là pour toi et j'espère que tu me garderas ta confiance..._

_Bien sûr, Gaku-chan_, assura Hyde rapidement. _Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Et il est possible aussi que je me montre plus distant, je crois que ce sera mieux. Mais ça ne change rien à mon amitié envers toi._

_Tu es vraiment incroyable, toi..._ murmura Gackt en se levant pour partir. Il le dévisagea un instant, soudainement pris d'une pensée folle qu'il s'efforça d'écarter. Au moment de passer devant Hyde, il s'arrêta, n'y tenant plus. La franchise primait toujours chez lui, quelles que soient les conséquences :

_Dis Hyde-chan... Je peux... Est-ce que je peux... T'embrasser ? Juste une fois ?_

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ? Et Gackt, à ce moment là, en avait vraiment envie. Et Hyde qui le fixait de son habituel air innocent et interrogateur, sans s'apercevoir qu'il était encore plus irrésistible alors... Fermement agrippé à la table, Hyde hésitait entre l'agacement -après tout, ne venaient-ils pas de se mettre d'accord ?- et un embarras profond... Il secoua la tête :

_N... Non Gaku-chan, je croyais qu'on s'était compris... _articula-t-il.

Visiblement désappointé mais en même temps pas surprit, l'élégant chanteur lui adressa un faible sourire avant de regagner le couloir. Passant devant la salle principale, il s'arrêta par politesse pour faire signe aux trois autres membres de Laruku, qui lui rendirent son salut avant de se replonger immédiatement dans leur ouvrage, sentant comme une certaine tension.

Gackt se tourna vers Hyde en souriant :

_Bon et bien... On s'appelle ?_

_Je le ferai,_ assura Hyde en souriant. _Dès que j'aurai fini ton livre, je te donnerai mes impressions, comme promis._

_Génial... _murmura le chanteur en s'avançant. Hyde cru qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, comme à son habitude, et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée... Gackt était du genre affectueux et démonstratif, tout le contraire de Hyde, qui s'était tant bien que mal habitué au fait que son ami soit tactile. Mais malheureusement pour lui, une autre chose se produisit. Gackt s'avança et attira Hyde contre lui, comme prévu. Mais au lieu de l'habituelle étreinte, il déposa un long baiser sur la joue de Hyde, qui n'eut même pas le temps de voir venir.

Intrigués par le calme soudain, les trois musiciens relevèrent la tête et ne manquèrent pas une miette de ce qui se déroulait dans le couloir. Immédiatement, Ken et Yukki jettèrent un regard au bassiste qui se mordillait la lèvre, visiblement au bord de l'explosion. Finalement, Hyde se ressaisit :

_Arrête, Gaku-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On était pourtant d'accord ! Si ça doit te poser un problème, alors il vaudrait mieux..._

_Non,_ se défendit Gackt. _Excuse-moi, mais tu sais comme je suis... Je suis trop tactile parfois... Ne le prends pas pour... Y a aucun souci, on est d'accord, _ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_Bon... _murmura Hyde, pas tout à fait convaincu cependant.

Gackt prit enfin congé, laissant le petit androgyne perplexe dans le couloir. Machinalement, il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts et fut parcourut de frissons. Gackt, d'habitude assez peu délicat, avait été très doux... D'ailleurs en y repensant, Gackt était toujours doux et calme avec lui... Il pivota enfin pour rejoindre ses camarades, bien qu'il se voyait mal travailler après ça... Son regard croisa celui de Tetsu, qui le toisait fermement. Le bassiste avait retourné ses excuses dans tous les sens dans sa tête depuis plusieurs minutes, bien décidé qu'il était à faire oublier son attitude déplacée de la matinée... Mais d'un coup, il n'en avait plus du tout envie ! Il n'allait tout de même pas s'excuser d'avoir raison, non ? Ce qu'il avait vu était assez éloquent... Hyde n'avait qu'à s'assumer un peu et ça serait très bien ! Très bien ? Alors bordel... Pourquoi avait-il envie de hurler, hurler à s'en faire exploser la gorge ? Envie de se lever, de partir, de rentrer chez lui se rouler en boule au fond de son lit... De coller une gifle à Hyde aussi, sans autre raison que celle de passer sa colère... Une colère sourde, violente, qui montait en lui comme un volcan en éruption, qui lui donnait envie de faire tout ça. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr. De quel droit aurait-il eu quelque chose à y redire ? Il savait bien ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y opposer de toute son âme. C'était à devenir fou.

Plus que jamais, Hyde avait besoin de réconfort et d'attention. Oubliant le clash du matin, il se tourna instinctivement vers la seule personne à qui il avait toujours tout dit :

_Tet-chan... Je t'en prie, aide-moi... _implora-t-il presque.

Pas qu'il soit perdu, mais il ne voyait plus comment faire pour à la fois préserver ce lien si fort qui l'unissait à Gackt, et en même temps ne plus avoir à redouter ses intentions... Il attendait. Un regard, un mot de son leader, qui savait toujours quoi dire et quoi faire pour le calmer. Il attendait que, comme à chaque fois, Tetsu lui sourit et lui murmure : _« ne t'inquiète pas... tout va bien se passer »_. Il en avait besoin, sans ça il allait paniquer. Mais le bassiste ne prononça pas les mots tant attendus, creusant par là même un peu plus le fossé entre eux deux :

_Ca ne me concerne pas. Vas-tu encore dire que tu n'y es pour rien ? On l'a tous vu, cette fois..._

Hyde encaissa. Difficilement, mais il encaissa. Pourquoi Tetsu réagissait-il comme ça ? Il savait qu'il n'aimait que modérément Gackt, mais là c'était au delà de ça... Pourquoi se fermait-il, tout à coup ? Enervé lui aussi, il s'apprêtait à le faire savoir quand une seconde fois dans la journée, Yukki vola à son secours :

_Tetsu-kun... On n'a pas dû assister à la même scène je crois. Moi, j'ai vu Gackt-kun prendre une initiative à laquelle Hyde n'a rien dit, par surprise. Et après, il l'a repoussé. Hyde n'a rien provoqué._

_Merci, Yukki-chan, je commençais à douter de moi-même, _fit Hyde, reconnaissant. Il s'adressa à Tetsu, décidé à crever l'abcès : _Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as un problème avec moi ? Mais parle, au lieu de te retrancher derrière des phrases pleines de sous-entendus et de sarcasmes ! Parle donc, leader-sama !_

_Un autre ton s'il te plaît... _dit froidement le leader en question.

_Je parlerai sur le ton qu'il me plaîra, c'est clair ? Je sais pas ce qui te prend, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer ! Si tu n'as pas envie de m'aider, ce que je pourrai concevoir, tu pourrais le faire comprendre plus gentiment ! _

D'un côté comme de l'autre, le ton montait, montait... Impuissants, le guitariste et le batteur ne pouvaient qu'assister à ce qui promettait d'être, à coup sûr, une belle engueulade. Effectivement, la riposte de Tetsu fut criéée :

_Mais j'en ai ma claque, d'être gentil ! _Explosa-t-il. _Tu comprends ça ? Débrouille-toi un peu, t'es un grand garçon maintenant ! Je ne suis bon qu'à ça de toute manière : écouter tes problèmes, te caliner quand tu craques, te mettre un coup de pied au cul quand tu te laisses aller... C'est bon, là ! Je n'ai pas d'autre utilité que ça ? Et si je n'ai pas envie de le faire, alors je ne suis plus bon à rien pour toi ? C'est tout ce que je suis ? Mais t'es d'un égoïsme hallucinant ! Apprends un peu à regarder autour de toi, parce que tu verrais qu'il y a une autre amitié que tu devrais tenter de préserver... Si tant est que tu en aies envie, bien sûr..._

On aurait annoncé à Hyde que le plus vieil homme du Japon venait de battre le record du monde de saut à l'élastique, ça ne lui aurait sans doute pas fait plus d'effet... Il se prenait tout en pleine tête, des reproches qu'il ne pensait pas mériter, surtout alors qu'il pensait que s'il y en avait un ici, qui devait en engueuler un autre, c'était lui. Partagé entre la colère de s'entendre dire tout ça mais aussi la tristesse parce que Tetsu se méprenait sur tout, il réussit à articuler :

_Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu... racontes ? Enfin Tet-chan, bien sûr que non, tu ne te résumes pas qu'à ça... _lâcha-t-il sur un ton réellement surprit. _Mais c'est toi qui... Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas... Et je croyais que c'était réciproque, que tu savais que tu pouvais te confier à moi si besoin était Quant à ta dernière phrase... Je ne te ferai même pas l'affront d'y répondre. Je n'arrive même pas à concevoir que tu te poses la question, c'est dire... Bon sang Tet-chan, je ne te suis pas du tout là. Tu n'es pas que ma planche de salut, enfin ! _S'énerva-t-il en s'approchant. _Tu es bien plus, et tu le sais ! Je ne comprends pas du tout ta réaction..._

_Je suis jaloux, voilà ! _Lâcha Tetsu malgré lui.

Ken haussa un sourcil d'un air de dire : _« je le savais »_, tandis que Yukki, pragmatique dans l'âme, se disait qu'on allait peut-être pouvoir avancer et débloquer la situation... Hyde reçut cet aveu comem un second coup de massue, en plus brutal encore. Ca ne se disait pas ! Les gens qui pensent ça ne le disent jamais, c'est trop gênant, enfin ! Et puis pourquoi penser ça ? Pourquoi être jaloux ? De quoi, de qui, pourquoi ? Tetsu était mort de honte, littéralement cramoisi. Pourquoi son orgueil prit encore el pas sur sa réflexion. Et puisqu'il avait commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout, ça lui ferait du bien :

_C'est vrai : on n'entend plus que 'Gaku-chan' par ci et 'Gaku-chan' par là ces derniers temps ! Ce type si exceptionnel est devenu si proche de toi... Il te comprend, il te fait rire, il t'écoute, il est de bon conseil... Le meilleur ami, quoi ! Et le jour où il ne peut être d'aucun secours, puisqu'il est le principal intéressé, on revient chez ce bon vieux Tetsu ! Bien sûr ! Tetsu n'a pas de vie privée, rien qui soit à lui, alors il peut bien donner un peu de son temps pour écouter, et surtout bien fermer sa gueule ! Et bien Tetsu il en a marre !_

Sans doute Tetsu voulait-il encore ajouter 2 ou 3 choses à sa liste, sûrement même... Mais la gifle claqua en un bruit sec, et Ken et Yukki comprirent qu'ils ne sauraient jamais la fin... Furieux autant que triste, Hyde s'était approché en deux pas et l'avait giflé si fort qu'il en avait mal à la main. Il aurait été efficace de le planter là et de le laisser ruminer, mais le petit chanteur voulut au moins réagir sur 2 ou 3 choses :

_Un imbécile, voilà ce que tu es, Tetsu ! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, tant ça me paraît... ridicule. Tout ça, c'est ridicule. Tes paroles sont ridicules. Tu es ridicule. Tu es idiot au point de croire que Gaku-chan a prit ta place ? Chaque personne est unique, chaque ami que l'on a a sa place et aucun autre ami ne peut la lui prendre, c'est ainsi. Et en général, les amis ne se sentent pas en compétition. Et pour quel enjeu, d'abord ?_ Demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. _Tu veux comparer ? Très bien, comparons ! Gaku-chan me fait rire, il me met à l'aise. Avec lui, je sais que je peux parler des heures durant sans le gêner, même si ce que je dis est insignifiant. Il élargit mon horizon, qui jusque là ne se résumait qu'au groupe. Et si tu veux tout savoir, un jour il m'a dit : 'j'aimerai être ton meilleur ami, Hyde... j'aimerai vraiment avoir toute ta confiance'. Moi, je lui ai dit en souriant : 'désolé, la place est prise'. Ce que je peux être con ! Quelqu'un avec aussi peu de tolérance, d'ouverture d'esprit et de maturité... J'ai rarement été aussi déçu ! Je préfère m'en aller avant de dire quelque chose que je pourrai regretter..._

Joignant le geste à la parole, le petit chanteur se retourna et sortit sous les regards médusés du reste de la troupe. Il avait besoin... D'oublier. C'est ça, oublier que celui à qui il avait voué une confiance aveugle, sans aucune limite, n'était en fait qu'un... Un imbécile, déjà. C'était bien pour ça qu'il détestait s'attacher aux gens, bon sang ! Il n'aimait pas ça car ça impliquait trop de choses. On ne ressent pas de déception quand on ne s'attend à rien... Et là, ce sentiment lui laissait un goût amer... Il refusait l'idée que Tetsu en soit pas exactement comme il aurait voulu qu'il soit. A croire que le leader ne pouvait pas péter un plomb lui aussi, de temps à autres ? Non, il ne pouvait pas... Tetsu n'avait pas le droit de craquer sans prévenir. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Parce que malgré tout, malgré ça, Hyde avait besoin qu'il soit fort. Et tant qu'on y était, Hyde était en colère aussi contre lui-même. Les paroles de Tetsu avaient le parfum désagréable de la vérité, celle qu'on ne veut pas voir... Oui, il était devenu de plus en plus proche de Gackt... Oui, il sollicitait beaucoup le bassiste au moindre problème... et non, il ne s'était pas aperçut que le bassiste souffrait de se voir considéré juste comme ça... Mais bon sang, c'était sa faute aussi ! Tetsu ne savait-il plus lire entre les lignes ? Bien sûr que non, il ne servait pas uniquement à ça ! Il était aussi celui que Hyde appelait à la moindre chose heureuse, celui avec lequel il partageait des fous rires mémorables, des soirées dvd-chips-alcool, des discussions interminables... Pourquoi occulter tout ça ? Imbécile de Tetsu... Pourquoi réussissait-il l'exploit de le faire culpabiliser, de l'inquiéter alors même que Hyde soutenait que c'était sa faute ? Et merde... Et s'il avait fait une connerie ? Comme l'impulsif qu'il est, il avait préféré exprimer sa colère sans chercher ni à rassurer, ni à comprendre celui qui était, il le savait très seul et angoissé...

Dans l'immédiat, il voulait juste ne plus y penser. N'importe quoi, tout plutôt que de cogiter comme il était capable de le faire... Et ses pas le conduisirent chez celui qui avait tout déclenché malgré lui : Gackt...

Au studio, un bassiste partagé entre l'envie de courir après un certain chanteur pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et celle de s'asseoir et d'éclater en sanglots, fixait le mur en se tenant la joue. Il en avait réellement marre. Marre à un point... Il était fatigué aussi. Hyde était aveugle, stupide et énervant. Voilà la seule vérité à retenir de ce jour foireux. Du froid... Sur sa joue endolorie. Et le visage souriant de Ken, qui appliquait une serviette humidifiée sur le bleu naissant. Tant de gentillesse qu'il en aurait pleuré, étant décidémment un peu trop émotif ces temps-ci. C'était normal. Ce dur à cuire de Ken qui ne donnait pas dans la sensiblerie avait décidé d'une chose : Tetsu était son plus vieil ami, il savait tout de sa fragilité, de ses faiblesses malgré les airs qu'il se donnait, et il n'aimait pas le voir mal. C'était aussi pour ça, sa bonne humeur permanente et ses plaisanteries : pour contrebalancer la mélancolie du leader, qu'il cachait derrière un masque d'éternelle gaieté souvent feinte...

_Tetsu-kun... Détens toi, ok ? On stoppe là, on se verra demain. Rentre te reposer, tu en as assez fait cette semaine. Et demain tout ira mieux._

Appaisé momentanément malgré ce gouffre béant à l'estomac, Tetsu hocha la tête et se leva pour sortir, sous l'oeil quelque peu sévère du batteur.

**J'suis pas sadique mais j'aime bien écrire les disputes, je sais pas pourquoi ! En plus pauvre Tetsu, quand même, qui passe limite pour un grand malade... Chapitre trois en ligne d'ici quelques jours probablement (concert de Laruku à Paris oblige, je vais m'absenter ).**


	3. Dérapage

**Un petit chapitre, le prochain suivra sous peu... J'en reviens pas d'avoir écri ça... oO Va falloir que je rectifie ça dans le chapitre suivant, la fin de mon propre chapitre ne me convient pas du tout, en tant que fan de Haitsu ! Lol **

Il n'y avait personne chez le chanteur aux yeux bleus... Forcément, en plein après-midi... Réellement peu motivé pour bouger où que ce soit, Hyde s'assit contre le mur, sur le palier. Une heure passa ainsi, puis deux... Il ne les vit pas passer, tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait appelé Ken entre temps pour s'excuser de la façon dont il était partit, le plantant là lui et Yukki, eux qui n'avaient rien demandé. Le guitariste ne lui en voulait pas, _'à demain'_, avait-il ajouté de son éternel ton espiègle. C'est ça, demain... Et que dire, que faire ? Laisser couler ? Hors de question ! C'était peut-être idiot, mais Hyde avait ses principes : il ne supportait pas qu'on doute de lui, qu'on l'énerve sans raison... Mais d'un autre côté, en remettre une couche... Ce n'était peut-être pas non plus très intelligent. Les disputes entre amis, c'est une chose courante, se disait-il... Très banale. Mais là, ça sentait mauvais... Ca avait pris de telles proportions, pour quelque chose de dérisoire à la base, bon sang !

Mais ce que Hyde n'avait pas dit, ce qu'il avait pu retenir malgré la colère qui avait souvent tendance à le faire parler malgré lui, c'est qu'avant la venue de Gackt au studio, il avait été... content. De la réaction de Tetsu. Il avait haussé le ton et feint d'être outré par principe et pour ne pas éveiller l'attention, mais l'agacement palpable du bassiste avait déclenché chez lui un violent _« enfin ! »_. Il n'attendait que ça, bon sang, et depuis... Des années ! Mais cet imbécile de Tetsu avait tout gâché ! Pourtant, Hyde en avait rêvé, de ce _'je suis jaloux'_ ! Il l'avait tellement espéré... Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais il avait eu tellement envie d'entendre ça. Une envie dérisoire, inutile et 'anormale'. Qui voudrait rendre jaloux son meilleur ami, franchement ? Et Tetsu avait enfin pronconcé ces mots tant espérés, mais malheureusement pas à bon escient. Hyde en avait été cruellement déçu, d'où sa colère. Tetsu était jaloux du fait que Gackt prenne sa place, du moins le croyait-il. Pas de la relation hypothétique entre Hyde et Gackt, ce qui était tout différent. Il n'était jaloux que par principe, par peur de se voir retiré ce rôle de confident... Rôle qu'il dénigrait en plus, c'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Et Hyde qui aurait tant voulu une vraie jalousie, à l'image de celle qu'il se représentait dans son esprit... Imbécile, idiot de Tetsu qui ne comprenait rien à rien ! Et Hyde, alors qu'il avait finit par se faire une raison et avait accepté ses sentiments, doutait vraiment... Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Qui a dit qu'on pouvait aimer, même si c'est à sens unique ? C'est proprement ridicule. S'il n'y a pas de retour, ça sert juste à se faire du mal, voilà tout. Et ça faisait mal, très mal... Il n'était que le meilleur ami. Le plus sûr moyen de n'être jamais rien d'autre. Et merde. Dans un excès de confusion, le petit chanteur se surprit à souhaiter ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Puisque ça lui faisait trop mal. Une dizaine de baffes mentales plus tard, il se rendit compte que c'était complètement débile : de sa rencontre avec Tetsu découlait toute sa carrière et bien des évolutions sur un plan personnel. Renier ça, c'était ridicule. Et lâche aussi.

Alors, que pouvait-il faire ? S'excuser, attendre et espérer ? Oublier, tourner la page ? Tenter sa chance, au risque de tout perdre ? C'était à s'arracher les cheveux ! Il envisagea la folle possibilité que Tetsu partage ses sentiments... Alors dans ce cas, se dit-il cyniquement, il avait une bien curieuse façon de le montrer ! Quoi qu'il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas prit de gants non plus... Et puis, Tetsu et sa façon de jouer les mères poules... A force, on ne pouvait plus discerner son côté « mère du groupe » du reste... Une autre personne agirait ainsi, il n'aurait pas de doutes sur ses sentiments, mais Tetsu ayant toujours été protecteur...

Et une autre heure passa... Il n'attendait pas vraiment, mais il avait la flemme de se lever et de rentrer chez lui... Quand il se disait qu'il allait finalement falloir s'y résoudre, Gackt apparut devant l'ascenseur.

_Hyde ? Ben qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?!_ Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Après la façon dont ça s'était terminé le midi et malgré les trésors de compréhension du petit chanteur, Gackt ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le recontacte de si tôt... Mais bien sûr, ça lui faisait plaisir.

_J'en sais rien du tout... _murmura Hyde avec sincérité.

_Hola, ça va pas fort toi..._

Forcément, Hyde avait un visage expressif et il ne se donnait jamais la peine de se forcer. Quand il était heureux, son visage s'illuminait. Quand il était en colère, ou triste, ça se voyait tout autant... Gackt ouvrit la porte et le pria d'entrer, oubliant d'un coup la gêne de leur séparation du midi, pour s'inquiéter de sa petite mine. Il le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil, prépara du thé rapidement et s'assit sur son canapé.

_Alors... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là..._ murmura Hyde, réalisant que Gackt n'était pas la meilleure personne susceptible de l'écouter en pareil cas. _Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te parler..._

_Si c'est à cause de... ce que j'ai fais, je comprends,_ répondit Gackt, désappointé. M_ais si c'est une autre raison telle que la timidité, alors il n'y a pas lieu d'être gêné. Je peux tout entendre._

_Non, _réalisa Hyde, comprenant que Gackt n'était décidément pas le bon interlocuteur. _Ca va te faire du mal._

Gackt soupira. Il voyait à peu près le problème et comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Il se leva soudainement et lança sa veste à son ami :

_Dans ce cas, je t'emmène ! On va boire un verre, on va discuter de tout et de rien, du travail par exemple ! Et au moins ça te changera les idées ! Ca vaut mieux que ruminer dans son coin !_

N'ayant même pas le temps de protester, Hyde suivit le mouvement et se retrouva en un rien de temps dans la voiture de son grand ami, puis dans un bar assez 'select', un verre de saké entre les mains. Puis deux. Trois. Après, il arrêta de compter. Tenant remarquablement bien l'alcool malgré sa petite corpulence, Hyde buvait, fredonnait la musique qui passait dans ce pub, mais ne s'amusait pas du tout... Il lorgnait sur le téléphone qu'il aperçevait près des toilettes, crevant d'envie de se jeter dessus pour appeler son indomptable leader et s'excuser. Et tant pis si le leader avait ses torts, tant pis si ça ne changerait rien à sa situation, s'il devait en souffrir... Tant qu'on y était, tant pis pour sa fierté aussi : il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Ca pouvait sembler excessif, ridicule aussi peut-être, mais c'était ni plus ni moins que la vérité : il avait besoin de lui. Certes il avait vécu une vingtaine d'années avant de le rencontrer et il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit, mais leur rencontre avait tout chamboulé... Hyde en avait fait son confident, son ami, son épaule, son inspiration aussi... Tellement de choses. De sorte qu'il en était totalement dépendant, comme un petit frère courrait après son grand frère... Sauf qu'il ne le voyait pas -plus- comme un frère. Tetsu n'était pas qu'une bouée de sauvetage qu'on appelait en cas de coup dur, comme il avait l'air de le penser. Il était _tout_. Tout ce que Hyde voulait, tout ce qu'il désirait était contenu dans le sourire enjoué et les yeux pétillants du bassiste. Tant pis si ce n'était pas normal. Il avait besoin de lui. Etre séparé de lui, c'était déjà dur à encaisser. Mais pour cause de dispute, alors là... Ce satané Tetsu était fichu de ne pas venir demain rien que pour protester de l'affront subi aujourd'hui ! Et Hyde qui sentait que de minute en minute, chaque partie de son corps, la plus infime soit-elle, appelait Tetsu... Il avait besoin de lui, envie de lui... Juste être près de lui. Comme une drogue ; c'était presque effrayant, quelque part.

._..de... Hyde ! Hé ho ! Tu me reçois ?_

_Hein ?_

Il tourna lentement la tête, à moitié affalé sur le bar et ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'une belle jeune fille lui agrippait le bras, réclamant en vain une miette d'attention. Gackt était là. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était avec Gackt. Il était partit si loin... Le chanteur aux yeux bleus avait réussi à le faire revenir à la réalité, mais la musique était si assourdissante qu'il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux. Comment avait-il pu rêvasser dans un tel vacarme ? Gackt lui fit un signe de tête indiquant une sortie, et il le suivit, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas communiquer dans ce bruit.

De l'air, enfin... Hyde inspira à plein poumons, tentant de se secouer un peu par la même occasion. Il s'alluma une cigarette, désireux de profiter du calme. Comme il ne se sentait pas très frais avec tout ce qu'il avait incurgité, il s'adossa au mur, tête en arrière et yeux fermés, histoire d'être bien calé. Mais... Qu'est-ce que... ? La brume de son esprit se dissipa un peu et il sentit clairement... quelque chose d'humide, mais de doux sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres se pressaient tendrement sur les siennes, hésitantes mais avides néanmoins. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait. Gackt ! Mais que faisait-il donc ? Le chanteur n'avait pas pu résister à la pose innocente offerte à lui, pas plus qu'à l'air perdu de son ami, air tristounet qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé sur son palier. Il avait bien comprit le message lors de leur discussion, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander... Il n'avait vraiment pas pu se retenir. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du beau visage du petit androgyne et ne lui laissa aucune échappatoire ni aucune chance de protester, réalisant d'un coup une envie depuis trop longtemps réprimée. La surprise passée, Hyde fut bien forcé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable. Pas du tout, même. Il sentait... Peut-être pas de l'amour, mais au moins de la tendresse de la part de Gackt. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Se sentir désiré, c'est une chose agréable pour tout un chacun, pas vrai ? Et là, il savait que ce n'était pas superficiel, que Gackt était sérieux... C'était d'autant plus agréable. Il crut entendre un bruit près d'eux, mais le corps de Gackt qui se pressait contre le sien ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y penser. Le chanteur en réclamait un peu plus, ne pouvant vraiment pas se retenir davantage. Pensez un peu : l'être qu'il aimait -il en était sûr maintenant- était à portée de main, et n'opposait aucune résistance... Pourquoi s'arrêter ? Même s'il savait qu'il profitait du trouble de Hyde...

Hyde se laissa faire, presque par curiosité et par lassitude aussi. Et puisqu'il y avait en ce monde quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qui n'avait pas peur de l'exprimer, après tout... Peut-être que ça pouvait être une bonne chose pour lui, qui sait ? Et puis quand il était partit du studio en début d'après-midi, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait : oublier ? Les mains de Gackt caressèrent légèrement ses bras en remontant, toujours en l'embrassant avec passion, et plus les secondes défilaient, moins il avait envie de résister...


	4. Douleur

**Celui-ci n'est pas gai... :'(. Je me demande bien comment il sera accueilli . **

**Merci à tous ceux (celles) qui laissent des reviews... Je vous le dis individuellement, mais mieux vaut deux fois qu'une : vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir, alors continuez, s'il vous plaît ! **

A l'arrière d'un petit pub ordinaire, à l'abri des regards, la température avait monté d'un cran... Deux silhouettes s'étreignaient fiévreusement contre le mur. Enfin, le plus grand surtout. Lui, entreprenant et décidé, mais toutefois pas brutal, ne laissait à son vis-à-vis que le temps minimum pour respirer, refusant de se détacher de lui. Le second, nettement plus petit, fixait le mur en face de lui d'un air absent, se contentant de se laisser faire, mais ne prenant aucune initiative. Après plusieurs minutes, Gackt semblait décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il s'attaqua au cou de Hyde, qu'il couvrit de baisers aussi doux que longs, arrachant ainsi un soupir de satisfaction chez l'autre. Les yeux fermés, Hyde se laissait envahir par cette douce chaleur que lui procuraient les sentiments exacerbés qui lui étaient transmis. Une main se posa sur ses hanches, l'autre se baladait un peu partout, tandis que deux lèvres attrapèrent avidement le lobe de son oreille, endroit pour le moins sensible. Il laissa échapper un soupir un peu plus bruyant, ce qui encouragea le grand chanteur à poursuivre.

Encore ce bruit... Comme une porte qui claque... Des pas, non ? Enfin peu importe. Hyde était bien, là, enveloppé dans tant de douceur, choyé, aimé, désiré... Ne plus penser à rien d'autre quà ce qu'il sentait sur sa peau... C'est ça... Voilà une excellente idée. D'autant que l'autre semblait bien partit... Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Et puis d'un coup, sans aucune raison, Hyde ouvrit grand les yeux, réalisant tout. Comme s'il se réveillait après de longues heures de sommeil ou une nuit passée à picoler. _« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?! C'est pas moi, ça ! Ca me ressemble pas ! Et puis...». _Il jeta un oeil en face de lui, autour, assimila les évènements des heures précédentes... Il avait complètement perdu les pédales, oui ! Comme si s'envoyer en l'air derrière un pub allait résoudre ses problèmes ! A plus tard les réflexions, car il y en avait un ici qui devenait vraiment très très pressant...

_Gaku-chan, arrête ! Excuse-moi, mais... Non mais arrête ! _Lança-t-il à l'adresse de celui qui, mine de rien, s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais Gackt ne devait probablement même plus l'entendre... D'une pression des épaules, il le força à le lâcher et à reculer un peu, assez pour lui permettre de glisser sur le côté. Il rajusta sa veste, remis de l'ordre dans sa chemise et ses cheveux d'une main tremblante, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son... ami.

_Pardonne-moi Gaku-chan... _bafouilla-t-il. _Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a prit... J'aurai dû t'arrêter, mais c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus réfléchir..._

_C'est moi qui devrait avoir honte_, lâcha Gackt, toutefois dépité. _Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas toi-même, et j'en ai profité. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Et le pire, _dit-il en souriant faiblement, _c'est que je ne le regrette même pas ! Hyde, je..._

_Je suis désolé,_ le coupa Hyde en maintenant une distance respectable. _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire croire des choses. A cause de moi, tu vas avoir mal... Mais moi Gaku-chan, je regrette. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, ne serait-ce que pour toi. Parce que... Ce... Ce n'est pas ton visage que je voyais quand..._

_S'il te plaît... Si tu pouvais m'épargner ça..._ fit tristement le chanteur. Il savait tout ça, bien sûr. Mais espérer, ça n'était pas interdit. Et il avait finit par croire qu'il avait sa chance, vu le manque de résistance de Hyde. Mais non, que pouvait-il faire face à une relation qu'il devinait plus forte que la leur ne serait jamais, face à celui auquel Hyde comparait tous les autres ?

Un mélange de honte, d'angoisse, de tristesse, de rage alliée à un profond dégoût de lui-même s'insinua en Hyde, qui aurait voulu disparaître à ce moment là. En lâchant un ultime _'je suis désolé'_, il planta là son ami -si tant est qu'il puisse le conserver après ça- et se réfugia dans les toilettes du pub. Il ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage et dans les cheveux. L'eau glacée lui fouettait le visage, mais ça n'était rien comparé à l'amertume qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait le plus honte. De s'être servi des sentiments que Gackt lui portait dans l'espoir de se consoler ? D'avoir faillit commettre l'irréparable alors même qu'il ne pensait pas à lui au moment fatidique ? De n'avoir pas eu le courage voire l'envie de dire 'non', en sachant bien que l'autre se ferait des idées ? D'avoir laissé Tetsu croire des bêtises, de l'avoir engueulé au lieu de tout lui dire ? Qu'importait l'argent et la gloire dont jouissait Hyde. A cet instant, il se fit l'effet d'être l'homme le plus misérable que la terre ait jamais porté. Contemplant son reflet dans le miroir, il eut un petit rire jaune, mélange de nervosité et de lassitude. Et maintenant ? Gackt était sûrement parti, frustré et triste... Tetsu était sûrement chez lui, furieux... Et que devait-il faire ? Allez s'expliquer avec l'un ne risquait-il pas de lui faire perdre l'autre ? Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il sortit dans la rue, prenant le chemin de son appartement. Déjà 10h de passées depuis son engueulade avec le bassiste. Il s'était déjà disputé avec lui bien sûr, quoi de plus normal, mais ça avait duré au maximum 2 heures. Là, ça faisait 10h... Et ça commençait à lui peser... D'habitude, quand il sentait ses nerfs lâcher ou la colère l'emporter, il se tournait vers lui. Et là pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il était seul face à ses problèmes. Et ça n'était même pas gérable. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui valait le coup sans le sourire de Tetsu ? Sans sa voix grave et douce ? Sans son rire clair et joyeux ? Il n'y a qu'avec Tetsu dans les parages, que vivre vaut le coup... Ca, c'était une certitude que Hyde avait fait sienne depuis longtemps. Un bruit de klaxon insistant l'incita à se décaler et à marcher sur le trottoir, se mettant hors de portée au moment où la voiture passait, non sans se faire insulter au passage. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il se fasse renverser... La cerise sur le gâteau. Il mit les mains dans ses poches de pantalon et ne rencontra que le vide. Prit d'un doute, il tâta son manteau. Et merde... Les clés de son appartement... S'il les avait perdues au pub, il pouvait appeler un serrurier dès maintenant. Si c'était sur le palier ou chez Gackt... Il se voyait mal l'appeler, même s'il devait aller à l'hôtel. Derniers recours : le studio. Après une journée pareille, il méritait au moins un peu de chance, non ? Elles ne pouvaient qu'être au studio.

Il pressa le pas pour gagner ce lieu qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il y arriva assez rapidement et entra, non sans constater de la lumière dans la salle de répétition. Sans doute un des autres qui avait oublié en partant... Il s'avança jusqu'à la pièce en question, histoire de commencer à chercher ce foutu bout de métal, source de son dernier souci. Hyde s'arrêta net. Sur le sofa du fond, un corps était assis. Tetsu dormait, visiblement bien, entouré de feuilles déchirées ou froissées. Le coeur de Hyde rata un battement, tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais... Il vit, outre les feuilles, des morceaux de verre éparpillés, la précieuse basse de son ami étalée sur le sol, et d'autres petits dégâts... Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici ? Il s'approcha un peu pour constater qu'effectivement, le bassiste dormait bien. Sa tête reposait sur son bras, étendu sur le dessus du sofa, tandis que son deuxième bras était on ne sait comment, placé derrière son dos. A dormir tordu comme ça, il allait déguster au réveil... Pourtant, Hyde n'avait pas franchement envie d'être là quand il se réveillerait, justement. Son regard tomba sur le bleu qui ornait la joue du bassiste, et il se fit de nouveau honte. Le frapper... Ca, c'était sans doute son idée la plus brillante de la journée, se dit-il ironiquement. Il s'accroupit devant lui pour mettre ses jambes droites, ne pouvant vraiment pas le laisser dormir ainsi. Il allait tenter de déplacer son bras sans le réveiller, quand le bassiste grogna faiblement en tournant la tête. Une idée folle -mais c'était le jour- germa dans la tête de Hyde, qui comprit mieux tout à coup le côté passionné de Gackt, plus tôt. Il avait terriblement envie, soudainement, de tenter quelque chose... Comme c'était difficile de résister ! Toujours accroupit, il se redressa légèrement et s'approcha du visage marqué par la fatigue et la tension, de Tetsu. Le sang tapait violemment à ses tempes, son coeur atteignait le record du nombre de pulsations par minutes et sa bouche était si sèche... Mais il s'approchait encore, encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son but... Ce qu'il en avait envie ! Que Gackt le pardonne, pensa-t-il, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable ! Là, il voulait vraiment le faire, il en avait vraiment envie. Il effleura avec précaution les lèvres du bassiste endormi, encore surprit de sa propre audace, mais il ne put aller plus loin.

_Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?_

Deux yeux, ouverts subitement, le toisaient durement. Le bassiste s'était réveillé, se sentant sans doute observé... Mort de honte, Hyde recula vivement, tombant ainsi sur les fesses, ce qui en d'autres circonstances, l'aurait fait bien rire.

_Je répète,_ reprit le ton plus que glacial du bassiste, tandis qu'il s'assit correctement _: qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_Je... Je... _ne put que bégayer Hyde, complètement déstabilisé.

_Mais encore ?_

Tant de dureté dans les yeux de Tetsu, un regard si accusateur... Il y avait de quoi, certes, mais Hyde sentit autre chose... Une colère et une tristesse insondables chez son leader, qui faisait visiblement tout son possible pour garder son calme.

_Excuse-moi Tet-chan, je voulais juste que tu dormes dans une position plus confortable,_ expliqua-t-il finalement. _Et puis..._

_... et puis tu as eu envie de t'amuser un peu ? _Termina le bassiste en se levant.

_M'amuser ? _Demanda Hyde en se redressant à son tour.

_Et bien oui. C'est la soirée, je crois..._

_Je ne comprends pas..._

_Ah non ? _Commença le bassiste, un ton au-dessus. _Et bien je vais tâcher de t'aider à piger alors : je t'ai cherché toute lajournée, je voulais qu'on discute. Je suis allé chez toi, mais tu n'y étais pas. Alors j'ai fais tous les bars et endroits où tu vas habituellement pour te trouver... Et j'ai réussi. Dans un bar, un serveur m'a indiqué que je t'avais manqué de peu, et m'a dit que tu prenais l'air à la sortie... Ah ça, tu faisais tout, sauf prendre l'air ! _Dit-il en riant sarcastiquement.

_Oh non.._. gémit Hyde, qui crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. _Alors je n'ai pas rêvé.. Ce bruit... Cette porte... C'était toi ?_

Ah, j'ai dérangé ? Continua le bassiste, visiblement à deux doigts de hurler.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..._ commença Hyde. Comment se justifier ? Tetsu avait totu vu. Il avait tout vu ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit là ? Pourquoi avait-il vu ça ? Pris de panqiue, Hyde se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer.

_C'est rudement bien imité dans ce cas ! Et puis je suis simpliste moi : quand je vois deux personnes se rouler des pelles à s'étouffer, la déduction est simple..._

En réalité et malgré son ton cassant, Tetsu était littéralement détruit. Il avait décidé de mettre sa fierté de côté comme Yukki le lui avait conseillé et d'aller s'excuser, parler à celui à qui il n'en voulait jamais bien longtemps... Et quand il l'avait enfin trouvé, c'était dans une situation que même ses pires cauchemars n'avaient pas envisagé. Il semblait réellement satisfait du traitement que Gackt prodiguait, si l'on en jugeait à la tête qu'il faisait. Et Tetsu, planté devant la porte, avait cru mourir sur place. Comment décrire cela ? Il était venu avec l'idée de s'excuser et peut-être, de dire des choses... Des choses qu'il gardait en lui depuis longtemps... Et par extension, il était venu avec l'espoir. Celui d'être pardonné, mais aussi... Et voir_ son_ chanteur embrasser quelqu'un d'autre et visiblement, y prendre beaucou pde plaisir, ça avait été... Une douleur sans nom. Tetsu y était habitué. Combien de fois s'était-il haï quand son regard s'attardait trop longtemps sur le petit androgyne ? Combien d'efforts, de maîtrise déployés pour ne jamais rien laissé paraître ? Combien de souffrance, quand il voyait tout ce monde s'extasier sur la beauté de son chanteur, et qu'il ne pouvait même pas en faire autant sans paraître suspect... La souffrance, il connaîssait. Mais voir Hyde ainsi... C'est une douleur nouvelle qui vous transperce, alors qu'on croit les avoir toutes connues et ne plus rien redouter d'elles. Son coeur s'était serré, serré... Sa respiration s'était coupée. Et juste la sensation de tomber, tomber dans un puits sans fond où sa raison s'était égarée depuis si longtemps... Probablement depuis que son regard avait croisé celui de l'ange à la voix d'or... Il voulait bouger, quitter ce lieu sans quoi il allait finir par hurler, mais ses pieds restaient cloués au sol, comme si un esprit malveillant lui disait : _« mais si, regarde... regarde ce que tu aurais pu avoir si seulement tu t'étais donné la peine... Contemple un peu ton échec. » _Et il avait vu la main de Gackt descendre, encore et encore... Et s'en fut trop ! Il était retourné dans le pub pour sortir par un autre endroit, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il s'était réfugié ici pour coucher sur le papier toute sa rage, son amertume... Mais rien ne l'appaisait ! C'était l'épuisement et la crise de nerfs qui avaient fini par permettre au sommeil de l'emporter. Et se réveiller, et voir ces deux yeux dans lesquels il se perdait chaque jour un peu plus, si près... La rage l'avait reprit. Quoi ?! Il n'en avait pas eu assez avec Gackt ? Il tenait toujours à comparer ? Mais s'il voulait le tuer, qu'il prenne donc un révolver, ça serait plus propre !

_Tet-chan... _murmura Hyde, terrifié par la colère contenue chez son ami. _Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je t'en prie, c'est important._

_Mais m'expliquer quoi ? _S'emporta Tetsu. _Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mon vieux ! Tu couches bien avec qui tu veux ! Je m'en fous ! _

Blessé, Hyde encaissa difficilement. _'je m'en fous'_... Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. On ne se met pas dans un tel état pour une chose qui n'a aucune importance... Et quand bien même ce serait pour une autre raison... Hyde ne l'admettrait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas s'en moquer.

_Tu mens ! _Cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. _Ca a de l'importance pour toi ! Mais dis-le ! Tu ne dis jamais ce que tu penses, tu détournes toujours les questions ou changes de sujet quand tu es mal à l'aise ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, dis-moi ce que tu penses, là, maintenant ! Pourtant tu es dans un état pareil ?_

_Parce que..._ lança Tetsu avant de se rétracter.

_Parce que ? Allez ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses, là ! _Le pressa Hyde.

_'Dis-le'... Je t'en prie, dis-le'..._ pria Hyde intérieurement. Il aurait presque pu le supplier pour entendre ce qu'il voulait...

_Je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant,_ lâcha Tetsu.

Ce n'était pas ce que le petit chanteur espérait entendre, on s'en éloignait même. Complètement assomé et commençant déjà à ne plus y voir clair tant ses yeux étaient humides, il dit d'une voix cassée mais pleine d'espoir :

_Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis._

_Oh si je le pense_, lança Tetsu en enfilant sa veste. Sa voix était redevenue calme et n'exprimait plus la colère, mais plutôt l'abattement et la souffrance... Il avait réellement besoin de s'éloigner. Voir ce visage si parfait ne faisait que le torturer un peu plus... Car malgré son esprit qui tentait de le convaincre que Hyde était nul, stupide, aveugle, égoïste... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être complètement fou. Même là, alors que le chanteur puait l'alcool et le tabac, que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, que ses yeux étaient déjà bouffis par le chagrin et qu'il venait de lui faire mal... Il le désirait toujours autant. C'était à désespérer. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il mette un terme à tout ça, car la souffrance était devenu intolérable, il ne pouvait plus s'en accomoder et vivre avec. Ca avait assez duré, et ça allait devoir s'arrêter. Pour son propre bien. Par n'importe quel moyen, mais tout, plutôt que de continuer à vivre comme ça, et d'assister à la formation de ce couple qu'il avait entrevu... Rien que d'y penser... C'était au-delà des mots.

Tetsu sortit d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, puis sur le seuil, cherchant déjà du regard un taxi. Réalisant qu'il était en train de le perdre, de perdre jusqu'à son amitié, Hyde se précipita à sa suite, pathétique mais déchirant.

_Tet-chan ! Tet-chan ! Reste ici ! _S'égosilla-t-il.

Mais le bassiste se fit violence pour l'ignorer et pressa le pas jusqu'à un taxi qui arrivait, s'engouffrant dedans rapidement.


	5. A bout

**Ca se voit que je déprime, en ce moment ? XD Promis, on essayera de faire le chapitre suivant plus joyeux (quoi que avec ce que j'ai en tête, c'est pas gagné...), ou en tout cas pas pire. :)**

Devant un studio ouvert et éclairé mais pourtant vide, une petite silhouette agenouillée, recroquevillée dans les graviers se tenait le ventre, le corps secoué de tremblements. Il regardait disparaître au bout de la rue le taxi qui emportait probablement avec lui toutes ses chances de parvenir à être heureux. Encore cette impression de tomber, tomber... C'était violent, brutal, terriblement réel. Ca lui broyait l'estomac de l'intérieur, lui donnant presque envie de vomir, dégoûté qu'il était de tout, et surtout de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il puisse avoir perdu l'amitié de son bassiste. Déjà, se voir refusé plus, c'était terrible... Mais s'il devait subir une indifférence quelconque ou un mépris, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Autant en finir tout de suite. Il paraît qu'on ne récolte que ce qu'on sème... Voilà... A force de jouer les lointains, les intouchables, il avait tout perdu. Et le pire, c'est que Tetsu était persuadé qu'il avait fini par coucher avec Gackt. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le détromper... Et puis de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas cru... Il finit par se remettre debout, ferma le studio d'un air absent, retrouvant au passage ses clés qui à ce moment là, étaient devenues le cadet de ses soucis... A pied, il rentra chez lui, dans son grand appartement dont il redoutait déjà le vide... E nchemin, des idées aussi contraires qu'extrêmes se bousculaient au portillon : envie de foncer chez Tetsu pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être... Envie de rester seul pour pouvoir conserver un reste de dignitié... Envie quand même de voir quelqu'un, parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire...

A peine fut-il rentré, qu'il ne put faire un pas de plus. Bien à l'abri des regards, là où personne ne le jugerait, il se laissa tomber dos à sa porte d'entrée et fondit en larmes. Des larmes de rage et de chagrin, des larmes pour toute cette peine qui réduisait son cerveau en bouillie, son coeur en morceaux... Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Hoquetant, il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale mais à chaque fois, les sanglots se faisaient plus violents et plus durs... Quel était l'imbécile qui avait dit que pleurer, ça soulageait ? Encore une connerie, ça aussi... Ca ramolissait complètement et ça en demandait toujours plus. Chaque larme versée en appelait une autre... Il fit un effort pour aller se mettre au lit, sur lequel il passa un long moment à pleurer encore, avant de s'endormir, épuisé. Il devait être 2h du matin.

La bouche pâteuse et la désagréable sensation d'avoir dormi tout habillé, Hyde émergea. Mal à la tête, vêtements froissés qui recouvraient ses bras de plis disgracieux, envie de vomir et de pleurer encore... Ca n'allait pas mieux... Quand il était au lycée, se souvint-il, il était tombé sous le charme d'une de ses camarades de classe, avec qui il avait finit par sortir. Ca avait duré un temps, et puis elle avait rompue, ayant rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Attaché à elle, Hyde avait à l'époque vécu ça comme une vraie tragédie grecque, comme si l'enfer était à ses pieds... Et pourtant... Pourtant cette fille, pas plus que les rares qui lui ont succédé ne lui avait procuré autant de douleur que celle qu'il ressentait quand le visage de Tetsu se figeait dans son esprit. Rien ne lui avait jamais autant fait mal que d'imaginer qu'il puisse avoir perdu cette formidable relation de confiance et de complicité qu'ils avaient. Bien qu'encore peu réveillé, une évidence un peu effrayante s'imposa à lui : si ça ne devait pas s'arranger, si Tetsu devait le traiter comme un membre du groupe, un 'collègue' et rien d'autre... Alors il ne pourrait pas continuer. Quel sens aurait sa vie s'il ne pouvait plus se tourner vers lui comme avant ? Aucun. Pas la peine de continuer. C'était comme si toute l'énergie qu'il avait mis à masquer ses sentiments aux yeux de tous, tout ça lui avait tout pompé et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour prendre sur lui et aller de l'avant. Oui, il aurait à cet instant préféré ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Dès le début, il aurait dû s'enfuir loin. Mais la fascination et la curiosité sont trop fortes, par rapport à la peur... Les souvenirs arrivaient en masse...

Il a un peu plus de 20 ans, tout juste un jeune homme. Il vient à l'instant de sortir de la petit scène d'un pub où il a chanté. Une de ses premières prestations en tant que chanteur, lui qui est guitariste habituellement. Troublé par ces sensations que lui procure le chant, il est partit s'enfermer dans ce qui lui sert de loge, tantdis que ses camarades de l'époque sont déjà partis... Et on toque à la porte. Pouvait-il se douter, à cet instant, que la personne qui s'apprêtait à entrer allait bouleverser sa vie à jamais ? Non, bien sûr. Hyde a ouvert et _il_ est entré dans la pièce, et dans sa vie par la même occasion. Un peu plus grand que lui, et une allure étrange. Un large pantalon couvert par une veste longue et transparente en dentelle noire, des cheveux relevés en palmier et tenus par un large bandeau... Il était étrange, celui-ci. Hyde se rappelle avoir réprimé un sourire un peu moqueur face à son allure. Et voici la conversation surréaliste qui eut lieu :

_C'est pour quoi ?_

_Et bien... Ogawa Tetsuya ! _Lâcha l'autre, visiblement nerveux.

_Pardon ?_

_C'est mon nom ! Tetsu..._

_Ah, bien sûr... _acquieça Hyde précipitemment._Takarai Hideto, enchanté. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_Je dois te parler._

_Ah ? Ben... Assieds-toi. Cigarette ?_

_Merci, je ne fume pas._

_Je peux quand même ? _Lui demandai-t-il avant de l'allumer avec son accord.

Ce qui était étrange -et ça a immédiatement frappé le petit chanteur- c'est qu'il avait mal à la tête, il était assailli par ces sentiments nouveaux qui étaient apparus quand il avait chanté. Il voulait être seul pour y penser... Et quelque chose en lui voulait pourtant écouter ce garçon. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose d'important à dire. Il avait une voix douce et calme. Et bizarrement malgré son aspect étrange, Hyde s'est sentit... en confiance. Ce qui était délirant vu qu'il n'avait confiance en personne et qu'il était très sauvage. Pourtant il ne lui faisait pas peur. Hyde ne s'imaginait pas à cet instant cette influence qu'il aurait sur sa vie... Et Tetsu a commencé son récit :

_Voilà. Je suis bassiste. Je monte un groupe en ce moment, dans un vrai but professionnel. J'ai un guitariste, je cherche un batteur. J'assure le chant en attendant..._

_Oui ? _A demandé Hyde, ne voyant pas en quoi tout ça le concernait.

_Je voudrai... Que tu chantes pour moi._

_Excuse-moi ?! _Lui demanda-t-il en manquant de se brûler avec sa cigarette.

_J'étais dans la salle ce soir... Je t'ai entendu. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en t'écoutant. Je n'avais jamais été ému à ce point, transporté... Je voudrai que tu sois le chanteur de mon groupe. Parce que ta voix est... Comment décrire cela ? Ta voix est tellement magique, tellement belle et puissante... _

Hyde leva un sourcil dubitatif à cet instant, tout en le détaillant avec attention. Les mains posées bien à plat sur ses cuisses, il se tenait droit. Ses lèvres exprimaient un fin sourire et son regard, un sérieux troublant. Il ne se moquait pas de lui, à l'évidence. Il était même parfaitement sérieux et déterminé. Mais Hyde avait du mal avec les compliments. Surtout quand ils lui semblaient vraiment absurdes.

_C'est gentil de dire ça... Mais...Tetsuya-san, c'est ça ? Ne te vexes pas car ce n'est pas mon intention, mais... Tu es jeune. Je veux dire que tu es pressé, tu veux monter ton groupe et le faire connaître, ce que je comprends car je le vis aussi, et du coup... Tu perds toute capacité de jugement. Car soyons sérieux un instant : je suis loin d'être un chanteur, Tetsuya-san. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air gentil que je gobe n'importe quoi..._

Il parut un peu étonné. Comme si le fait que Hyde ait du mal à le croire lui semblait incroyable. Il sourit à nouveau, et ce fut au tour du chanteur en devenir d'être surpris. A sa place, il serait parti aussitôt, non ? Mais Tetsu l'observait et se pencha en avant pour murmurer presque :

_Tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en toi, pas vrai ? Alors faisons un marché : je te la donne, cette confiance qui te manque. Et en échange, tu chantes pour moi ?_

_Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas changer ce qui est mon caractère._

_Qui parle de changer ? Tu n'es pas faible. En ce moment, que fais-tu ? Tu te révoltes, puisque tu t'opposes à moi. Tu as du caractère. Il faut juste l'exprimer. Et tu le fais déjà, par le biais de la musique. _

C'est vrai. Hyde a toujours été un impulsif, au fond. Le genre de type qui mord dans la vie à pleine dents, c'est lui, ça. Il s'est un peu perdu en chemin, pendant ses années au collège... Et il cherche à retrouver un peu d'estime dans le regard de l'autre. C'est pour ça que la scène lui plaît tant. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir, lui ? A moins... A moins qu'il ne soit comme lui ? La situation était surréaliste, vraiment. Un type que Hyde connaissait depuis 5 minutes lui proposait de travailler avec lui dans un domaine qu'il avait exercé un quart d'heure dans ma vie, et il continuait à l'écouter ? Et il le perçait à jour tranquillement, en plus. Un peu agacé, Hyde s'est levé :

_Ecoute, Tetsuya-san. Je te remercies de l'intérêt que tu me portes, mais je vais décliner ton offre. D'une part parce que j'ai un groupe dans lequel je suis guitariste, et ça me plaît. D'autre part parce que je ne sais pas chanter, j'en suis incapable. Et puis je ne te connais pas..._

_Le seul argument qui me paraît tenir la route, c'est le premier... _a-t-il avancé, toujours en souriant.

_Je te demande pardon ?_

_Oui : tu as déjà un groupe. Ca, je peux comprendre. Le reste, je peux le démonter point par point. Tu sais chanter. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu es fais pour ça, si j'en crois l'air ému que tu avais tandis que tu chantais. Et tu ne me connais pas, certes, mais ça on peut facilement y remédier..._

Hola. Mais de quoi parlait-il, à la fin ? '_Je n'ai pas envie de le connaître, moi !', _s'était dit Hyde...

_Je vais m'en aller, je suis fatigué, alors je te pries de ne pas insister._

_Ah désolé, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de persister... Mais je vais te laisser pour ce soir... A bientôt._

_Comment ça, 'à bientôt' ?_

_Je te l'ai dit : je veux que tu sois mon chanteur. Toi et personne d'autre. Tu verras, Hideto-san, un jour, tu seras de mon avis._

_Mais qu'est-ce que..._

Trop tard, il était déjà partit. Hyde se souvient s'être précipité sur le seuil pour le regarder disparaître au fond du couloir tranquillement. Et puis il est partit à son tour. _'Un malade ce type'_, c'est ce qu'il a pensé.

Hyde sourit tristement, toujours vautré sur son lit. _« Un malade »_. Comme première impression, c'était réussit... Et puis comme chacun le sait, il avait fini par se laisser convaincre, et d'un point de vue professionnel, il n'avait pas à le regretter, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais pour lui, personnellement, quand les choses étaient-elles devenues compliquées ? Il n'aurait su le dire exactement. Comme si l'amitié quasi fusionnelle qui les liait avait prit place lentement, de façon discrète, mais en ayant ainsi plus de poids... Etant toujours honnête avec lui même, Hyde avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence, au bout d'un moment : il ne savait pas quand ni comment et où ça le ménerait, mais il était tombé amoureux de Tetsu. Désespérément amoureux. Il ne se serait pas crut capable d'éprouver un sentiment aussi fort, aussi violent et incontrôlable. Il avait mit du temps à accepter ce mot, qui avait fini par s'imposer de lui-même. Il l'aimait. Avec passion, avec envie, avec bonheur, mais toujours en secret. Amoureux... Et comment ne pas l'être, aussi ? Tetsu était toujours tellement gentil et agréable... Une personne relaxante, vraiment. Pile ce dont Hyde, en permanence monté sur ressorts, avait besoin. Et puis Tetsu, c'était la beauté, l'espièglerie, l'oeil rieur, le sourire enfantin, les blagues idiotes, mais aussi le sérieux, le perfectionnisme, le soutien, le roc... C'était inévitable, en fin de compte. Le leader regroupait toutes les qualités que Hyde aimait chez les autres. Au début, il s'était surtout détesté pour ressentir ça... Et puis, comme pour se rassurer, il s'était dit que ça passerait bien. Mais ça n'est jamais passé. De jour en jour au contraire, ça se consolidait, à tel point que parfois, il avait envie d'arracher les yeux de certaines fans trop pressantes, quand elle s'approchaient trop de _son _bassiste. A tel point que même s'il aimait vraiment le fait d'être en solo, l'absence du bassiste lui était difficilement supportable. A tel point que quelques heures plus tôt, quand il sentait les baisers de Gackt sur ses lèvres ou dans son cou et qu'il aimait ça... Il s'imaginait que c'était Tetsu, et non le chanteur aux yeux bleus... Mon Dieu, quel être abject il faisait !

Il jeta un oeil à la fenêtre, ne voulant pas y repenser. Tiens, la pénombre... Il avait si peu dormi ? Il était quoi... 6h du matin ? Un coup d'oeil à son réveil... 23 h ! Il avait passé la fin de la nuit, la journée et une partie de la soirée à dormir ! Et il ne se sentait même pas mieux. Il fit un effort pour enlever ses habits et se glisser sous les draps, décidé à dormir encore un siècle ou deux... Et inévitablement, à peine avait-il fermé les yeux que le visage habituel se fixa dans son esprit, déclenchant chez lui une nouvelle vague de sanglots qu'il pressentait redoutables. Que quelqu'un l'aide, et vite ! Car il savait pertinnement qu'il était quelqu'un de combattif et courageux, mais que si le problème touchait à Tetsu, il n'aurait jamais la force nécessaire... Et il finirait par faire une connerie... Le téléphone sonna tout à coup dans le salon... Qu'il sonne donc ! Qui que ce soit, il s'en foutait ! Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent, rien ne parviendrait à lui faire oublier le gouffre béant qui se creusait dans son estomac.


	6. L'irréparable

**Sixième chapitre (déjà ! oO) et même si je le voulais un peu plus léger... Je crois qu'au final, il est plus grave que le précédent. **

Plusieurs jours avaient passés. Une éternité... Les journées de Hyde se résumaient à rester dans son lit et dormir... Avant de se réveiller pour constater avec lassitude et résignation que de nouveaux sanglots ne demandaient qu'à sortir... Puis s'endormir à nouveau, épuisé. Quand il se levait, il n'allait jamais plus loin qu'au salon pour chercher à boire, puis à la salle de bain pour prendre un somnifère... Une épave, ni plus ni moins. Dans les histoires à l'eau de rose, il paraît que l'on dit qu'il est possible de mourir d'amour... Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru... N'importe qui en aurait rit, ou se serait moqué, disant qu'il ne fallait rien exagérer. 'Avec le temps, tout s'arrange'. 'Nul n'est irremplacable'. Toutes ces choses pleines de bon sens et qui sonnent vraies, Hyde était le premier à les balancer au moindre copain qui avait une peine de coeur... Mais de l'autre côté de la barrière, là où le tourbillon malsain de ses sentiments l'entraînait vers une chute aussi vertigineuse qu'inéluctable, cette fois il savait... Tomber amoureux, c'était d'abord tomber. Et mourir d'amour, il le confirmait douloureusement aujourd'hui : c'était possible. Oh que oui. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Son corps vidé de toute énergie par des jours passés sans manger et vivre dans le noir n'était rien en comparaison du vide qui ravageait son coeur. Il se sentait... Une coquille vide, une poupée désarticulée. Et toujours, quand il fermait les yeux, ce sourire autrefois chaleureux, ces yeux brillants d'une joie de vivre communicative... Ca le rendait malade. Il en hurlait, hurlait jusqu'à en perdre la raison, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne le supplie d'arrêter... Et toujours, il se sentait minable. A chaque fois un peu plus. Et petit à petit, il avait même perdu la force de se mettre en colère. Plus aucun autre sentiment ne semblait compter pour lui, rien d'autre qu'une douleur sans nom, témoignage de sa mort lente. Car il en crevait, petit à petit... Et il le savait, ne faisant rien pour tenter de s'y soustraire. La fin serait encore plus douce que d'assister à l'indifférence ou au mépris... Le téléphone sonna encore, il l'entendit lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il allait le débrancher, ce lien qui le reliait encore à l'extérieur, alors même qu'il n'avait pas décroché depuis des jours. On avait frappé à sa porte aussi l'autre jour, il l'avait vaguement entendu entre deux pensées confuses... Qu'on le laisse seul ! Il ne voulait voir personne, ne voulait rien entendre, rien dire ! Et il ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Il voulait juste ne plus vivre, ce qui est différent. Plus comme ça, du moins. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les vannes et libéré son amour sans limites pour Tetsu, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et se refaire une tête de circonstance, filer répéter avec les autres. Vivre, tout simplement... Il n'en avait plus aucune envie. Plus envie de rien, juste de rester là et de disparaître sans un bruit, sur la pointe des pieds. Une sortie bien pathétique pour un bonhomme si prestigieux. Même ça, il s'en foutait.

Il se leva enfin, ayant perdu toute notion du temps. Il ne savait même plus quel jour on était. Il alla jusqu'au salon, sur ses jambes fragilisées par le manque allarmant de nourriture et d'air pur et ouvrit le bar. Il restait encore deux bouteilles. Il en ouvrit une et ne prit même pas la peine de chercher un verre... Cherchant un paquet de cigarettes quelque part au milieu de l'amas de vêtements qu'il croisait sur son chemin, il appuya au passage sur le bouton du téléphone, dont la lumière rouge l'exaspérait.

_« Hyde... C'est Ken. Tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui... Je suppose que tu as eu un imprévu, de toute façon ce n'est pas grave... Je rappellerai. » _

_C'est ça, rappelle... Et passe le bonjour au leader ! _Lança inutilement Hyde au répondeur avant d'éclater de rire nerveusement, tandis que la bande continuait à défiler.

_« Allo, c'est Gackt. Bon écoute... Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Cette fois je te jure, je vais passer à autre chose. Là je vais être pas mal occupé, je prépare un nouvel album... Mais dès ma sortie de studio, j'aimerai bien qu'on aille manger un morceau... Si c'est toujours possible. Salut. »_

_Mais bien sûr... Et qui sait, cette fois, peut-être que tu parviendras à tes fins... Et n'oublie pas de l'écrire, aussi. Autant que la rumeur soit vraie... _cracha Hyde en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.

_« C'est Ken. Ca fait deux jours, là... Je suis passé hier, mais tu devais être sortit... Ecoute... Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc. Tu verrais la tête de Tetsu... Il est imbuvable, tout l'irrite, et il ne sait plus placer deux accords sans se louper... Et il n'y a aucun moyen de se faire expliquer quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux qu'on en parle, tu sais où me trouver. »_

Hyde ne trouva cette fois aucun commentaire pertinent à ajouter à cette marque d'attention. Au contraire, il se contenta de sourire faiblement, touché malgré lui par l'amitié que lui portait le guitariste. Ca réchauffait un peu son coeur endolorit. Mais il restait encore deux messages... Donc deux chances...

_« C'est Yukki... Hyde, tout ça commence à me rendre nerveux... Personne ne t'en voudra si tu dis que tu as besoin de souffler, mais fais-le au moins savoir... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Comptons-nous si peu pour toi, pour que tu ne daignes pas te confier à nous ? Merde... On est amis, non ? Alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire... Allez, bye. »_

Nouveau sourire. Yukki... C'était le plus réservé du groupe, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas. Hyde l'avait tout de suite comprit. Yukki était un observateur, il préférait écouter et se taire. Parler était une perte de temps, agir comptait plus à ses yeux. Mais on trouvait toujours chez lui un ami fidèle et aimant, la preuve...

_« C'est de nouveau Ken. Bon, ça peut plus durer ! Tetsu est insupportable, je te jure, la tension est à couper au couteau ! Mais il a fini par m'expliquer, sans entrer dans les détails... Je ne te juge pas et d'ailleurs ta version des faits doit être différente... Là, je vais y retourner mais je partirai tôt et je passerai chez toi ce soir. Gare à toi si tu m'ouvres pas ! »_

Ce soir ? Mais de quand datait ce message ? Et puis quelle heure était-il ? Oh et puis après tout... Le petit chanteur avala une grande gorgée avec une grimace... Que c'était fort. Il se leva, mettant un moment pour trouver son équilibre, et résolut d'aller se recoucher, pour changer. Il se tourna dans un sens, dans l'autre, nerveux... Le sommeil ne venait toujours pas... C'était de plus en plus difficile ces temps-ci... Il faut dire qu'il ne passait ses journées qu'à ça. Il prit un somnifère dans la table de nuit, puis un autre après réflexion, décidé à dormir pour longtemps... Ah, là c'était mieux. Il se sentit décoller tandis qu'il fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Une impression de planer, une légèreté relaxante... Dormait-il ? Rêvait-il ? En tout cas, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit un peu appaisé, et ça faisait du bien. Il ferma les yeux en souriant. Cette nuit, enfin, il allait bien dormir.

Nouvelle insulte lancée à une pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé. Nouvelle pression du doigt sur une sonnette pas plus épargnée. Un guitariste impatient trépignait sur le paillasson, clope au bec et l'air passablement agacé.

_Putain... Je suis sûr qu'il est là en plus, l'imbécile ! Ouvre !_

Aucune réponse. Il colla son oreille à la porte pour tenter de saisir un signe de vie quelconque. Aucun bruit. Merde. Merde et merde. Il était là, il ne pouvait être que là ! Alors pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas ? Il en voulait à la terre entière, ou quoi ? Commençant à écluser son stock de patience, Ken frappa énergiquement du poing à la porte... qui finit par s'ouvrir. Complètement halluciné, il resta bêtement sur le seuil, se traitant de tous les noms.

_Que je suis con ! C'était ouvert ! Je le crois pas ! Note ça, Ken : avant de défoncer la sonnette, pense à abaisser la poignée, ça fera sûrement plaisir aux voisins..._

Se faisant rire tout seul, il entra dans l'appartement.

_Hyde ? Hyde ? T'es là ? _Appella-t-il en refermant derrière lui. _Mais on voit rien du tout ici, c'est la veillée funèbre ou..._

A tâtons, il finit par trouver l'interrupteur du salon. Et il commença à s'angoisser, d'un coup. Certes, Hyde n'avait jamais été un maniaque du rangement et un fanatique du ménage, mais enfin... Des bouteilles -vides- jonchaient sur le sol, au milieu de papiers froissés... Les mégots de cigarettes débordaient du cendrier... Les vêtements étaient posés -jetés- ça et là... Les volets fermés, l'odeur ignoble du tabac froid, de la sueur, de l'alcool, du renfermé... A croire que le temps s'était arrêté, ici. Hyde n'était pas sortit depuis tout ce temps ? Non, quand même pas... Et au fait, où était-il ? Un nouvel appel resta sans réponse. Ken enjamba alors une veste et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il repéra l'interrupteur, alluma et laissa échapper un cri.

_Hyde ! Oh non !_ Cria-t-il, en sentant son coeur faire un bond spectaculaire.

Sur le lit, étendu, reposait le petit chanteur. La tête renversée en arrière, le corps prit de convulsions, un mince filet de salive coulant le long de son menton et les yeux révulsés, le chanteur suffoquait bruyamment. Ken comprit en un clin d'oeil en voyant le boîte de puissants somnifères et la bouteille vide à côté. D'un bond, il fut sur le lit, penché au-dessus de lui.

_Hyde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! _S'écria-t-il, complètement paniqué. _Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Reviens !_

De vagues et lointaines notions de secourisme amenèrent Ken à retirer sa veste pour la rouler en boule et la placer sous la nuque de Hyde, tandis que son coeur tapait violemment dans sa poitrine. Du calme. Du calme. Surtout, réfléchir. Il écarta les bouteilles et tout objet susceptible de blesser Hyde, dont les mouvements désorganisés se faisaient larges et violents. Il mit un oreiller en plus sous la tête de son ami et s'écarta pour lui permettre de respirer. Ce n'était rien du tout. Juste une petite crise, pas vrai ? En effet, le chanteur sembla retrouver un peu de calme. Ses yeux papillonèrent et ses mouvements agités cessèrent, mais il continuait à respirer bizarrement.

_Hyde ! Tu m'entends ? C'est Ken._

Le chanteur bougeait la tête dans tous les sens, percevant un bruit lointain. Pourtant, il était bien, là. C'était tout blanc, autour de lui. Tout blanc et lumineux. Ca avait l'air bien, comme endroit. Et il s'y sentait au calme. Ca pouvait bien être l'Enfer, ça lui importait peu si c'était un endroit où il ne souffrirait plus... Ca lui convenait. Mais une voix l'appelait. Des mains le secouaient. Une voix désespérée... A laquelle il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il accorde une certaine attention. Il ne voulait pas partir d'ici, mais cette voix familière l'intriguait... Et l'éclat autour de lui se fit moins intense, tandis que la douleur revenait avant même qu'il ne reprenne conscience...

_Hyde je t'en supplie ! _Priait toujours la voix du guitariste._ Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose ! Fais-moi signe que tu me comprends ! Cligne des paupières, je sais pas, moi !_

S'arrachant peu à peu et presque à contrecoeur au flottement dans lequel il était partit, Hyde, bien qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser ses gestes, entendait mieux la voix à présent... Il leva le bras au hasard, rencontrant une tignasse ébourriffée dans laquelle il passa la main, tentant de saisir de quoi il s'agissait. La main dans ses cheveux déclencha un soupir de soulagement chez le guitariste qui, bien que n'étant pas spécialement sensible, en aurait pleuré. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

_Hyde écoute-moi. Tu as pris ce cachet il y a longtemps ? Vite, dis-moi !_

Un cachet ? Quel cachet ? Qui a prit quoi ? Le petit androgyne percevait les mots, mais il ne parvenait pas à leur donner du sens. Et d'abord, où était-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi, alors même qu'il était complètement perdu, incapable de se rappeller de la raison de son état, ressentait-il une souffrance désormais familière ? Les secondes puis les minutes défilèrent... Un siècle. Et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'air hagard. Il voulut se redresser, Ken l'y aida en le soutenant, l'aidant à s'appuyer contre le mur. Et sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur lui pour le serrer fort, proportionnellement à la peur qu'il avait eu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une trouille pareille. Il avait eu le temps de se faire le scénario dans sa tête : Hyde qui partirait, lui qui ne pourrait rien y faire... Il le serrait à l'étouffer, comem pour être sûr que tout ça était bien réel. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait jamais effacer l'image de Hyde sur le lit de son esprit.

_Ce que j'ai eu peur_, murmura-t-il... _Me refais jamais ça !T'entends ? Jamais !_

Il fallut encore un certain temps à Hyde pour retrouver ses esprits. Il regarda Ken qui attrapa en tremblant une bouteille au sol pour finir les quelques gouttes du précieux liquide.

_J'en ai besoin... _expliqua-t-il.

_Ken-... chan... _murmura enfin Hyde d'une voix rauque. Tout lui revenait. L'inconscience qui l'avait gagné petit à petit... Ensuite, le trou noir. Et puis la voix de Ken, les mains de Ken, son visage... Un lien avec la réalité. Un lien qui l'avait ramené de cet endroit d'où il avait bien failli ne jamais revenir.

_Je vais appeler un médecin, c'est plus prudent, _lança Ken. Mais le petit chanteur le retint par la manche, secouant la tête.

_Non... S'il te plaît... Ca va aller maintenant..._

_Ah, tu trouves ?_ Explosa Ken, chez qui la colère avait succédé au soulagement. _Putain, mais tu as de la chance d'être si faible, sans quoi c'est mon poing dans la gueule que tu te prendrais ! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu pensais ?!Tu voulais tout foutre en l'air ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!_

_Non... _se défendit Hyde. _Non... Je ne voulais pas... J'ai pri ces somnifères sans penser que ça pouvait être dangereux..._

_Dangereux ? Dangereux ?!_ hurla le guitariste. _Une double dose alors que si j'en juge par les cadavres qu'il y a ici, tu devais être complètement bourré ! Dangereux ! Mais j'ai rarement vu un type aussi con, ma parole !_

Il ne voulait pas être méchant, bien sûr. Il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen d'évacuer cette peur panique qu'il avait ressenti en le découvrant ainsi, suffoquant et agité... Reprenant ses esprits, il détailla son ami. Les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré... L'odeur du tabac froid allié à la sueur et l'alcool... Et il n'avait jamais été bien épais bien sûr, mais il avait bien maigri, ça se voyait... Il s'était complètement laissé aller. Il se leva finalement.

_D'abord, tu vas manger. Des choses consistantes. Il faut enlever cette saloperie de ton estomac et tu dois te nourrir._

_Je n'ai pas faim..._

_Et moi je peux t'assurer que tu vas manger ! _Ajouta Ken sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

En un tour de main, il prépara un repas riche et équilibré, avec ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards et le frigo. Hyde mangea, ayant un peu faim malgré tout. Quand il eut fini, Ken enleva le drap qui le recouvrait, décidé.

_Maintenant, tu vas prendre une douche. Un clochard est plus classe que toi._

_Je ne... _tenta le chanteur.

_Soit tu y vas, soit je te mets dedans. Mais si je le fais, et tu sais que je peux le faire, ce sera sans douceur. Choisis._

Hyde opta pour la première solution, sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Il se leva jusqu'à la douche, aidé par Ken qui le contemplait, constatant ainsi que cette semaine de diète alliée à la crise qu'il avait vécue n'avaient pas ménagé son corps. Une fois sous la douche, Hyde dû reconnaître son effet bénéfique... Quel plaisir de sentir l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau. Sur son visage, sur ses épaules, dans ses cheveux... Ca faisait un bien fou. Il n'y voyait toujours pas clair, il n'allait pas mieux, mais au moins il était propre. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Au bout d'un moment, le guitariste rentra dans la salle de bain.

_Vas pas te noyer, je m'attends à tout avec toi... Allez, sors, je t'attends dans le salon !_ Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une serviette.

Ken gagna le salon et ramassa les vêtements éparpillés, qu'il déposa dans la chambre. Au passage, il descendit les bouteilles vides à la poubelle, vida les cendriers et aéra un peu. Ce n'était pas un quatre étoiles, mais ça ressemblait déjà plus à quelque chose. Il s'alluma ensuite une cigarette selon lui bien méritée et attendit. Le chanteur entra quelques minutes après, en peignoir et les cheveux mouillés. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, en face de son ami, visiblement honteux et las. Ken lui offrit son paquet, dans lequel Hyde se servit.

_Avant tout, excuse-moi de revenir là-dessus_, fit Ken, _mais je dois en être sûr, tu comprends ? Alors... Redis-moi que c'est une erreur d'un type ivre, et que tu n'as pas voulu... en finir. Jure moi que tu me dis la vérité._

Cette idée le terrifiait réellement. Il avait besoin d'en être sûr. Hyde planta son regard dans le sien, désireux de prouver sa sincérité. Calmement, il assura :

_Je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai, Ken-chan. C'était un accident. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça._

_Alors je te crois, _fit Ken non sans un soupir de soulagement.

_Est-ce que... ça pourra rester entre nous ?_ Demanda Hyde.

_Oui. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on le sache. Je n'en parlerai à personne, tu as ma parole._

_Merci, _répondit le petit androgyne avec reconnaissance. _Et merci de m'avoir sauvé. Tu as été formidable._

_Tu parles, j'ai cru mourir de frayeur, oui ! _Lâcha Ken avec sincérité. _Hyde, mon vieux, je te jure que si tu me refais ce coup là un jour, tu te tue de mes mains !_

Le chanteur eu un demi-sourire. Même comme ça, Ken trouvait le moyen de l'amuser. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Décidé à arranger toute cette histoire qu'il devinait complexe, Ken reprit la parole :

_Hyde... Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais... Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Tetsu ?_

Pas ce nom là... Le coeur de Hyde se serra. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il avait réussi à l'oublier le temps béni de quelques secondes. Mais ce petit nom raviva tout ses sens. Pourtant, Ken ne partirait pas sans une réponse, c'était clair. Et lui, il avait dépassé la cap du moment où il voulait être seul. Il voulait surtout en parler, maintenant.

_On... On s'est engueulés,_ commença-t-il. _Le soir du jour où Gaku-chan est venu au studio... On a eu des mots._

_Ca, Tetsu me l'a dit. Et il m'a dit aussi... que tu avais couché avec Gackt-kun..._ lança Ken d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

_Non !_ Protesta vivement Hyde. _Je te le jure Ken-chan, c'est faux ! _

_Alors pourquoi le croit-il ?_

_Parce que..._

_Parce que ?_

_Parce qu'il... Nous a vu, _avoua Hyde en rougissant._ Gaku-chan et moi. Et on... Enfin... Tu vois..._

_Ouais. En gros, ça a failli._

_Je l'avoue... _répondit Hyde en baissant la tête. _Mais au dernier moment, j'ai réalisé que je faisais une connerie et j'ai tout stoppé ! Tet-chan est partit avant et il croit vraiment que j'ai couché avec lui ! Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que non ! Si tu l'avais vu, Ken-chan... A l'entendre, on aurait dit que j'étais pire que la dernière des prostituées... En même temps, il n'a pas tort._

_Pas tort ? _S'exclama Ken. _Attends, on parle de toi là. J'ai pas le sentiment que tu sois le genre de mec à..._

_Ce soir là... _murmura Hyde en revivant la scène. _A l'arrière de ce pub, comme ça... C'est tellement... vulgaire... Et faux, aussi. Je comprends qu'il soit déçu._

_Mais tu n'as pas couché avec Gackt-kun, _objecta le guitariste en tirant une bouffée.

_Quelle importance ? Il ne me croira pas, _dit tristement Hyde.

_A toi de le convaincre. Bon sang, Hyde, tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu es ? Et tu ne lui as même pas dit que tu l'aimais ! C'est trop stupide, tout ça ! Tu as ta chance ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé le voir ? Il aurait été bien forcé de t'écouter, tout de même ! Et je parierai ma chemise que si tu lui dis ce qu'il crève d'envie d'entendre, sa rancoeur va fondre comme neige au soleil ! _S'écria Ken, simpliste dans l'âme.

_C'est pas si simple..._

_Quoi ? _Suffoqua Ken._Tu n'oses pas lui dire ? Alors là, sérieusement..._

_Non, ça n'est pas ça, _répondit le chanteur en secouant la tête.

_C'est quoi alors ?_

_Tet-chan est un homme qui peut tout comprendre et tout accepter, _expliqua Hyde_. Sauf le mensonge et la trahison. Imagines-toi, mets-toi à sa place. Il me croit attiré par Gaku-chan, ce que je démens avec force... Et quelques heures après, il me retrouve sur le point de... Enfin tu vois. Il a dû se dire que je le prenais vraiment pour un con. Et puis ce soir là, quand je suis retourné au studio... Tet-chan dormait. J'ai bien failli tout lui dire, et j'ai tenté de... l'embrasser, _avoua-t-il en rougissant de plus belle._ Mais il était furieux, il a cru que je me servais de lui, que je voulais juste m'amuser... Donc maintenant, quoi que je lui dise, il ne me croira pas._

_Ok... _comprit Ken. _C'est vrai que plus buté que lui... Mais dis-toi aussi une chose : s'il ne veut pas que tu t'amuses avec lui, c'est parce qu'il partage tes sentiments. Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça. Et tu aurais dû le voir, ces derniers jours... Un vrai zombie. Il ne mange pas beaucoup, dort sûrement aussi mal que toi... Je t'assure Hyde, tu dois lui parler. De toute façon, qu'as-tu à perdre ?_

_Son amitié. C'est tout ce que je peux tenter de préserver... Si même ça, je n'y ai plus droit, alors là... _commença Hyde en tremblant.

Quel part, ça faisait du bien, de dire tout ça. Parler de ça avec quelqu'un pour la première fois... Ca ne résoudrait pas le problème, mais ça faisait du bien. Et en même temps, raconter ça à voix haute, c'était douloureux aussi, paradoxalement. Pas gênant outre mesure, car ça lui importait peu à présent... Mais ça faisait mal, encore et toujours. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ravaler ses larmes. Ne pas pleurer devant Ken. Pas ça. Mais le guitariste n'avait pas perdu une miette du changement d'expression de son ami, de son déchirement. Impressionné, il murmura :

_Tu... Tu l'aimes à ce point là ?_

Hyde releva la tête, et le balai recommença, comme d'habitude... Toujours ce flot de larmes qui venait s'échouer sur une longue mer de regrets bordée d'amertume... Qu'importe qu'on le voit ainsi, il s'en foutait encore. D'une voix cassée et déchirante, il répondit à la question.

_C'est horrible, Ken-chan... Je croyais que c'était une bonne chose, ce genre de sentiment... Mais ça fait trop mal... Je n'en peux plus... Je l'aime tellement que j'en crève... Si tu savais comme je l'aime... _

Déboussollé, ému, triste, Ken se leva et s'accroupit devant son ami, assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil. Il mis ses deux mains sur ses épaules, en guise de réconfort.

_C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, Hyde... Crois-moi, tout est loin d'être perdu... Je connais bien Tetsu, et je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça. A toi de lui prouver que tu n'as rien fait avec Gackt-kun et qu'il n'y a que lui. _

Hyde acquieça en se frottant les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Le guitariste l'entraîna dans la chambre, où le chanteur se mit au lit, tandis que Ken prit place sur une chaise à côté.

_Dors un peu, va... Je vais rester là au cas où... Et demain tu verras, on y verra plus clair._


	7. Aimer

**Chapitre 7... Tournons-nous un peu du côté de Tetsu (que j'ai délaissé... pardon Tet-chan ), histoire de changer...**

Ce matin-là, il s'était levé tôt. De toute façon, pour ce qu'il avait dormi... Depuis plusieurs jours, il vivait comme un automate, faisant les gestes quotidiens et répétitifs machinalement, lassé et détaché de tout. Tout l'agacait et le laissait indifférent en même temps. Juste râler pour râler, parce qu'il fallait bien que ça sorte, même si c'était idiot. En préparant son petit déjeuner sans grand enthousiasme, le bassiste alluma machinalement la télé.

_« ...de. Et le célèbre chanteur a ainsi annoncé qu'il travaillait sur un nouvel album, qui devrait sortir en fin d'année. Gackt a ainsi retrouvé son équipe de musiciens pour... »_

Ok... Restons bien calme. Surtout, ne pas balancer la télécommande dans l'écran de la télé... Tetsu s'empressa de couper ça. Si même la télé s'y mettait, ça n'était plus du jeu... On avait comprit, qu'il sortait un album, un bouquin, qu'il était beau, grand, intéressant... Ca va, là ! Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas faim, il stoppa tout, attrapa sa veste et partit en direction du studio, d'une humeur massacrante.

Et puis d'ailleurs, se dit-il en marchant, ce type n'était même pas le fond du problème. Le problème, c'était Hyde. Hyde et son innocence exaspérante. Hyde et son sourire trop rayonnant. Hyde et son indécision, son égoïsme, son incapacité à faire partie de ce monde, à s'exprimer autrement que sur le papier, à comprendre simplement ce qu'on tentait désespérément de lui montrer... Hyde et sa voix indescriptible, aussi... Ses yeux au regard si intense et envoûtant... Ses gestes gracieux, quels qu'ils soient... Son sourire à tomber... Et merde... Il était bien atteint. Pourquoi c'était toujours comme ça ? A chaque fois, il commençait par trouver 1000 raisons de se convaincre que Hyde n'était pas si bien que ça... Et toujours, ses pensées dérivaient sur la beauté incroyable du chanteur. Sur sa gentillesse, sa générosité, son humour, son intelligence aussi... Et voilà que ça recommence ! Tetsu, depuis quelques jours, y avait mit toute son ardeur, vraiment. Il avait tenté de le détester, mais peine perdue... Cela dit, il était toujours en colère. Hyde n'aurait jamais dû nier son histoire avec ce... cet espèce de... Enfin bref. Et il n'aurait jamais dû lui tomber dans les bras aussi facilement. Et surtout, revenir vers lui après ! Juste après ! Ca pour un culot ! Mais Tetsu ne voulait pas être un deuxième choix, un lot de consolation, peu importe le nom. Il voulait tout. Et il voulait qu'il n'y ait que lui. Parce que lui, dès l'instant où son regard avait croisé celui de Hyde, à la seconde où il l'avait entendu chanter, c'était déjà trop tard. Il en était devenu complètement fou. Il avait senti son coeur s'accélérer et s'était sentit rougir en contemplant cette petite silhouette qui offrait une voix si puissante... Bien sûr, il l'avait voulu dans son groupe pour son talent. Mais au-delà de ça... Les premiers temps, quand ils travaillaient à monter le groupe, et qu'il apprenait à le connaître, il était fasciné. Chaque jour un peu plus. Tout en Hyde était beau. Il l'incarnait à merveille. Il avait une façon de vivre la vie comme une comète, emportant tout dans son sillon, ne laissant personne indifférent... Et dès lors, sa vie n'avait tourné qu'autour du groupe et de son chanteur. Leurs liens s'était resserrés au fil du temps, entre soutien mutuel et complicité. Il aimait l'écouter parler, comprendre sa vision des choses, le regarder travailler des heures sur un vers qu'il voulait comme ça et pas autrement... Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Débouler à 4h du matin quand Hyde l'appelait et qu'il n'allait pas bien, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Annuler des rendez-vous pour être avec lui, c'était normal. Le protéger de tout, des médias pendant le départ de Sakura, c'était sa ligne de conduite. Tant que Hyde allait bien, alors lui aussi allait bien. Il ne voulait que lui, n'avait besoin que de lui. Donc si jamais il avait dû se passer quelque chose, il fallait qu'il en soit de même pour Hyde. Mais comme l'idiot qu'il était, il en avait oublié un détail de poids à ses yeux. Hyde était quelqu'un de rare et précieux, tomber sous son charme était chose aisée. Mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Lui, Tetsu, était bien peu de choses en comparaison. Qu'avait-il à offrir ? Un esprit angoissé caché derrière un masque de joie enfantine. Des manies de vieux célibataire endurci avant l'âge... Une boulimie stricte de travail, dès lors que le groupe faisait quoi que ce soit. C'était banal à pleurer, ça. Qui voudrait de ça ? Il était peu dégourdi, pensait-il, complètement nul pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et pas le genre à attirer les regards. Comment un être tel que Hyde, qui marchait à des années lumière de lui, auréolé d'un talent inestimable et d'un charisme étouffant, pouvait-il raisonnablement s'intéresser à lui ? C'était pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Pour ça, et aussi pour ne pas le déstabiliser ou le gêner. Mais là, il devait reconnaître que Hyde ne se posait sûrement pas tant de questions, puisque ça ne le gênait pas d'aller à droite et à gauche. Toute de même, c'était bizarre... Hyde était loin d'être ce genre de type volage... Mais enfin, il faut croire qu'il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça... Mais bordel, que ça faisait mal. C'était la plus grande souffrance qu'il ait jamais eu à vivre. Jusqu'ici, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment agi pour attirer l'attention du chanteur, il pouvait au moins se vanter d'avoir cette place privilégiée... et pourquoi pas, d'espérer tranquillement. Seulement voilà, on lui prenait l'un et l'autre. Il n'était plus que Tetsu l'emmerdeur, Tetsu le gars trop sévère, celui à qui on ne peut pas parler, qui est banal, au fond. Insignifiant, même. A ce moment là, au moment où ils avaient lu les écrits de Gackt, il était obligé que Hyde ait tout comprit de ses sentiments, vu sa réaction. Dans ce cas, il avait vraiment été un enfoiré pour agir comme ça ! Il avait piétiné sans l'ombre d'un remord ses sentiments, préférant se taper... Enfin aller voir ailleurs. Ca y est, ça le reprenait. Il était énervé maintenant. Dans une colère noire. Depuis une semaine, sa tension grimpait en flèche. Mais le pire dans tout ça, n'était même pas là. Ce n'était même pas dans tout ce à quoi il venait de penser. Le pire de tout, c'est que malgré tout ça... Il l'aimait toujours autant. Aussi fort. Ca, c'était vraiment insupportable. Il ne pouvait se l'ôter de la tête, s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, ou simplement y être indifférent. Dès qu'il y pensait, les battements de son coeur redoublaient et une envie violente de le voir le prenait. Hyde était partout. Il y pensait à chaque seconde, à chaque instant. Et il le voulait toujours autant. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer ce que ça lui avait coûté de le repousser. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait vu si près, qu'il avait même senti son souffle, effleuré ses lèvres... lui crier dessus et le repousser... Alors que tout son être se tendait pour hurler au petit androgyne de continuer, qu'il en mourrait d'envie, qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour enfin goûter ces lèvres qui lui faisaient envie depuis si longtemps... Il avait écouté sa tête, encore. Sa tête qui lui disait : _« il ne t'aime pas, voyons. Tu l'as bien vu, avec Gackt, tout à l'heure.. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait. Il n'est pas sérieux »._ Alors il l'avait repoussé, un geste qui vu de l'extérieur, avait dû sembler froid et méthodique, mais qui lui avait brisé le coeur encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. En bon leader et type habitué à porter un masque, Tetsu s'efforçait de paraître en colère, réactif, toujours efficace... Mais la colère... Mis à part ce matin à cause de ce fichu programme... Elle était évanouie, en sommeil. Non, c'était l'abattement qui le dominait. Comment était-ce seulement possible, qu'un être aussi petit dégage tant de choses ? Et comment, pourquoi en était-il à ce point dépendant ? C'était tout, sauf rationnel, ça. Et Tetsu n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne pouvait expliquer théoriquement, ce qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Ca le mettait en position de faiblesse, ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Ca avait presque l'air surnaturel et absurde, d'être à ce point dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il est des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, ce que Tetsu était douloureusement en train d'accepter. Des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien faire, qui nous dépassent et pour lesquelles aucune explication logique ne peut être avancée. Voilà la vérité.

Le bassiste fut encore le premier arrivé sur place, comme toujours. Il se fit un café, histoire de tenir le coup, et se mit au travail. Le téléphone sonna, interrompant ses pensées qui dérivaient immanquablement vers le même but, et il décrocha, entendant ainsi la voix de leur agent, qui pestait un peu de n'avoir aucune nouvelle.

_Tetsu-san, vous aviez dit que vous feriez une réunion cette semaine pour voir ce que vous avez tous et le mettre en commun. Il faudrait songer à votre prochain album..._

_On y travaille,_ assura Tetsu, agacé qu'on vienne lui prendre la tête avec ça maintenant. _Ca prend juste un peu de temps, mais je vous tiendrai au courant..._

_Oui mais vous comprenez, _continua l'agent sur un ton ennuyé, _tout ne dépend pas de moi... Il faudrait au moins que vous sachiez où vous en êtes. Vous travaillez tous à vos morceaux, mais au final, combien en avez-vous ? On y verrait plus clair si..._

_Je vous dis qu'on gère, et qu'on vous préviendra. On se réunira sous peu. On n'est pas des machines, non ? Il ne s'agit pas d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que des tubes nous sortent par je ne sais quel trou ! C'est plus compliqué et ça ne se commande pas toujours, alors il va falloir faire avec ! _Lança Tetsu d'une voix glaciale et sifflante.

Passablement agacé, il espèrait que cet enquiquineur s'en tiendrait là, sans quoi le ton allait changer... C'est vrai, quoi ! La phase de création était déterminante, il ne fallait rien brusquer ! Et écrire ou composer ne se faisait pas comme ça. Et puis franchement... Franchement... Cet album, il s'en tapait comme pas possible. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser un jour une telle chose, mais c'était pourtant le cas. C'était le dernier de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas plus que le fait que la vedette du groupe ne s'était pas montrée depuis une semaine ; l'agent en aurait fait une crise cardiaque. Finalement, la discussion s'acheva là, l'agent le priant de l'excuser et Tetsu rétorquant sèchement un « _ce n'est rien »_ avant de raccrocher, pile au moment où Yukki arrivait. Le batteur garda pour lui son « ça va ? », puisqu'à voir la tête de Tetsu, ça n'allait pas mieux... Il avait abandonné tout espoir de discuter avec lui du sujet sensible, mais il voulait au moins lui faire sentir qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui, si besoin était...

_Tetsu-kun... Ne t'énerve pas, ok ? Ca n'appelle pas forcément de réponse, mais je veux juste te dire un truc : tu peux me parler si tu veux, y a aucun problème. C'est tout._

Tetsu prit soudainement conscience, vu le ton extrêment poli et respectueux et les trésors de douceur dans la voix de Yukki, qu'il n'avait certainement pas dû être facile à vivre, ces derniers temps. Il avait un peu maltraité Ken et Yukki, c'était indéniable. Certes il souffrait, mais passer ses nerfs sur eux n'était pas juste... Et son étiquette de leader revint au galop en entendant ces mots qui le réconfortaient un peu. Après tout, Ken et Yukki ne l'avaient jamais lâché, qu'il s'agisse de difficultés professionnelles ou de problèmes plus personnels. Ils avaient toujours été là, chacun à leur manière. Leur loyauté ne faisait aucun doute. Il était temps qu'il reprenne les rennes et protège le groupe, ce qu'il avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à faire.

_Merci, Yukki-kun. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Mais à défaut de parler, je vais faire mon possible pour être plus facile à vivre aujourd'hui._

Bel effort, déjà. Il ne pouvait pas plus de toute façon, et le batteur s'en contenta. Chacun se mit alors dans son travail, Yukki jonglant entre son ordinateur et son clavier, tandis que le leader s'enfonça dans le canapé, avec une pile de courriers à lire. Les heures passèrent ainsi, dans un silence que rien ne vint troubler. Yukki s'étira finalement, relevant la tête, massant sa nuque douloureuse. Mais au fait... Où était passé Ken ? La journée s'avançait et le guitariste ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Pourtant il n'avait pas prévenu de son absence.

_Tetsu-kun, tu sais où est Ken-kun ? _

_Hm ?_

Le leader n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était assit, il y avait déjà quelques heures de cela... Et il avait toujours la même lettre entre les mains, ne l'ayant même pas encore lu. Son esprit vagabondait encore malgré lui et toute concentration était littéralement impossible. Impossible, parce que son regard s'était posé sur le micro qui trônait au fond de la pièce. Et son coeur s'était serré... Il s'imaginait... _Sa_ silhouette l'agrippant fermement... _Ses_ lèvres s'en approchant... _Ses _yeux se fermant, comme pour puiser au fond de lui l'émotion nécessaire pour toucher le ciel du bout des doigts... Et _sa_ voix s'élever dans des tonalités à peine croyables... _Son_ corps bouger gracieusement au rythme de la musique... Quand Hyde chantait, même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une répétition, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance aux yeux de Tetsu. C'était comme... Un monde onirique, parfait, qui s'ouvrait à lui. Un monde où se perdre était facile. Il durait quelques minutes, le temps d'une chanson. Quelques miettes volées au cours du temps, qu'il vivait intensément tendis que ses doigts bougeaient pour accompagner cette voix merveilleuse à la basse... Quelques instants où il avait le sentiment d'en être plus proche que jamais et qu'il le comprenait enfin pleinement, lui qui était si inaccessible en temps normal... Depuis des heures, inlassablement, il imaginait le chanteur à quelques mètres de lui. Et il souriait. Il lui semblait n'avoir pas aperçu son sourire depuis une éternité... Quelquefois même, quand il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il rêvait que le chanteur lui murmurait de sa voix si troublante, toutes ces choses qu'il voulait tellement entendre. Mais il finissait toujours par secouer la tête et se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien, que rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Rien à part l'amour qu'il lui portait, qu'il n'avait que trop bien senti venir, et qu'il ne savait absolument pas faire partir... Pathétique, voilà ce qu'il était. Une adolescente entichée n'aurait pas agi mieux que lui.

_Je te demandais si tu savais où était passé Ken ? C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là, _reprit la voix de Yukki, lointaine.

Ah oui, tiens... Ca ne l'avait même pas interpellé. De toute façon, rien ne ne comptait plus vraiment, que Ken le pardonne... Il détacha difficilement son regard du micro, objet de son illusion... Il prit sur lui pour ne pas envoyer bouler Yukki et déglutit.

_Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé._

Et il ne dirait rien de plus, où alors il allait éclater en sanglots. Pensez un peu... Il n'avait absolument rien dit de ce qui le tourmentait depuis une semaine, et même depuis des années, si on allait par là. A part quelques bribes lâchées rapidement l'autre jour à un Ken pressant. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé le luxe pourtant tentateur de craquer et de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Même chez lui où personne ne pouvait le voir, il ne voulait pas... Car il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, s'il commençait. Tetsu était comme ça. Il était entier. Ses colères comme ses moments de peine étaient rares, mais tellement intenses... Maintenant qu'il sentait son coeur se détruire petit à petit, sa peine l'écraser chaque jour, chaque minute un peu plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre faux pas, où alors il allait perdre son statut d'homme fort, de meneur... Il n'avait pas laissé échapper une larme. Pas une seule, alors que c'était diablement tentant. Mais là, perdu dans cette illusion où il _le_ voyait, il pouvait presque sentir son odeur... Cette odeur si particulière que lui confèraient ses éternelles cigarettes mentholées... Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer et il passa ses mains sur son visage, jusque dans ses cheveux en un geste d'épuisement. Il se sentait à bout, à deux doigts de craquer, et ça, il ne voulait pas. Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus et qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister, Yukki se leva en prenant son téléphone.

_Je vais l'appeler. Si on doit en perdre un toutes les semaines, je vais sûrement être le prochain, alors je préfèrerai éviter, _lança-t-il avec l'humour du désespoir.

Et le bassiste eut un petit rire nerveux et fatigué. Un rire sans joie. Certes sur le fond, ça n'était pas drôle, mais Yukki avait une telle façon de dire ça... Mon Dieu, que ne donnerait-il pas pour voir Hyde franchir la porte. Juste le revoir. C'était une vraie torture. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas entendre de banales excuses. Surtout qu'il s'imaginait depuis une semaine un scénario monstrueux : Hyde qui s'était octroyé une petite pause pour vivre pleinement son idylle naissante avec Gackt... Il avait mieux à faire qu'à venir ici recoller les morceaux, ça c'est sûr. Rien que le fait de s'imaginer... Cette scène à laquelle il avait assister, et qui devait se répéter encore et encore depuis des jours... C'était insupportable ! Et pourtant, c'était toujours la même chanson : il voulait le voir.

Le batteur s'isola dans le bureau du fond pour appeler leur ami. Une sonnerie... Deux... Et alors, il était devenu sourd ?! Personne. Alors il tenta sur son portable, espèrant avoir plus de succès. Et finalement, il entendit un _« allo »_ prononcé à voix basse.

_Ken ? C'est Yukki. Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?_

_Attends..._

Le guitariste jeta un regard au petit corps endormi, recroquevillé sur le lit, le visage crispé. Il se leva rapidement et gagna la salle, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

_Allo Yukki ? Ca y est, je t'écoute._

_T'es pas tout seul ? _Demanda Yukki en souriant. Ce tombeur de Ken avait encore fait des ravages la veille, ce qui expliquait son absence...

_Ouais, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois. _

_Oh moi tu sais, je ne crois rien... _lança Yukki sur un ton taquin. Mais Ken était on ne peut plus sérieux.

_Non, je déconne pas. Ecoute, je suis chez Hyde là. Il dormait, c'est pour ça que..._

_T'as passé la nuit là-bas ? _Demanda le batteur.

_Ouais. Je voulais pas le laisser seul. Me demande pas pourquoi, _ajouta-t-il en se rappellant la promesse faite à Hyde.

_Ok... _acquieça le batteur._ Il va aussi mal qu'on se l'imaginait ?_

_Pire, _lâcha Ken dans un soupir._Tu le verrais... Yukki... C'est comme s'il... Comme s'il était tout vide. Comme si tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui, tout ça avait disparu... Je sais, ça n'a aucun sens..._

_Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais ce n'est pas grave... Où il était passé, depuis tout ce temps ?_

_Chez lui._

_Ok, mais encore ?_

_Chez lui. Il n'est pas sortit depuis une semaine._

_Hein ? _S'exclama le batteur.

_Il ne se nourrissait quasiment plus, passait apparement tout son temps à picoler et à dormir... Et je t'épargne l'état de son appartement... _

_Il n'a pas fait de connerie j'espère ? _Demanda Yukki, une boule dans la gorge.

_Me demande pas ça, j'ai promi... _murmura Ken, qui ne voyait plus trop comment éviter la perspicacité de Yukki.

_Putain Ken ! _S'écria Yukki, ayant plus ou moins comprit. _Ca va trop loin là ! _

_Ca va aller... _murmura Ken. _Je pense... J'espère. Ecoute, je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et que je vois son état. Et je vais tâcher de le convaincre de se bouger. Mais ça me dépasse un peu, tout ça..._

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu vois, ma femme... Je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment, je t'assure... _expliqua-t-il. _Mais là c'est... Enfin c'est complètement dingue, à quel point ça le tue à petit feu. Il n'a jamais su gérer ses émotions, ça c'est sûr, mais là... Si ça ne s'arrange pas, je crains vraiment..._

_Ca va s'arranger, _assura Yukki, plus pour s'en convaincre d'abord lui-même._ Ca ne peut que s'arranger. On ne me fera jamais croire que deux personnes qui s'aiment à ce point là vont se louper éternellement !_

_C'est ce que je me dis aussi... Bon je vais te laisser, je crois qu'il se réveille. Et je compte sur toi pour inventer une excuse auprès de Tetsu..._

_Oh tu sais, Tetsu... Je crois qu'il m'oublierait, si je ne lui rappellais pas de temps à autre que je suis là, _fit Yukki en souriant nerveusement.

_Je vois... Il ne le gère pas de la même façon, mais c'est le même champ de ruine que celui que j'ai sous la main..._

Ils raccrochèrent quelques instants plus tard et Yukki résolut d'aller prendre l'air sur la pointe des pieds avant de s'y remettre. Mine de rien, il se faisait des cheveux blancs, avec leurs conneries... Il n'était pas un pro des relations humaines, préférant de loin la solitude et la discrétion... Mais il s'était attaché à ces trois types sortis de nul part qui l'avaient un jour sollicité pour vivre avec eux leur extraordinaire aventure. Yukki était basique. C'était ses amis, des gens formidables en plus d'être des artistes talentueux, et la souffrance ne leur allait pas. Ils ne la méritait pas. Mais comment aider, épauler leur leader, qui refusait toute approche ? Et de toute façon, il savait bien que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire n'aurait pu le soulager. Rien à part... A part un petit bonhomme farouche et encore pire que lui au niveau relationnel. Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau. Il repensa aux paroles de Ken. Et ce qu'il avait redouté avait apparement eu lieu : le chanteur avait fait une connerie, et il n'osa pas s'imaginer laquelle. Il sortit du bureau et reprit le couloir, direction la sortie. Une bonne clope et un peu d'air, voilà l'idée. Ambition modeste, mais plaisir maximum, compte tenu de l'ambiance merdique du lieu... En passant, il jeta discrètement un oeil dans la pièce principale, et un instant de flottement l'envahit.

Ca y est. Enfin, _il_ avait montré un peu d'humanité, _il_ avait craqué. Cloué sur place, le batteur en resta ahuri, incapable de savoir quoi faire et même quoi penser. Il ne pouvait que se taire et observer. Observer son leader, cet homme si autoritaire et fort, qui se faisait un plaisir de tout gérer, de tout porter à bout de bras, et en même temps ce gamin espiègle, rieur et doux... L'observer assis sur le canapé, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, ses deux mains lui voilant le visage. Et entendre ses sanglots de rage, de tristesse. Voir son dos s'abaisser et se soulever au rythme des vagues qui s'échappaient. Il sentait que Tetsu faisait un effort pour ne pas faire de bruit, qu'il luttait pour se calmer et reprendre le dessus. Et il en fut profondément affecté. Le leader n'y arrivait plus. Ses sanglots se firent bruyants, presque comparables à de petits cris plaintifs, témoignage d'une douleur familière... On aurait presque dit... Un enfant qui pleurait. Jamais Yukki n'avait entendu un homme pleurer ainsi, et ça lui noua l'estomac avec force. Il y avait mit le temps. Une semaine. Une semaine à balancer des _« mais qu'il fasse bien ce qu'il veut avec Gackt ou avec d'autres, on s'en fout ! »_ et autres phrases auxquelles personnes y compris lui ne croyait. Une semaine à se montrer irritant pour ne pas se révéler dévasté. Ca devait sortir, personne ne peut nier sa peine bien longtemps. Personne n'est assez solide pour ça, pas même lui. Pas lorsqu'il tentait d'accepter que la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie, s'éloignait et ne le verrait jamais comme quelqu'un digne d'intérêt. Tetsu, plus fragile que jamais, tapait du pied rageusement sur le sol en crispant ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il voulait disparaître. Disparaître de ce monde qui ne lui promettait rien de bon, qui semblait tout à coup vide de sens et diaboliquement monstrueux. Il murmurait des _« putain... faites que ça s'arrête...»_ désespérés, lancés à l'adresse de personne, sinon de lui-même. Mais son coeur en voulait encore. Il avait besoin de l'exprimer. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne sait pas tenter sa chance, quand on ne sait pas se lancer...

Bouleversé, le batteur finit par pivoter, reculer lentement vers la sortie, suivant ainsi son projet initial. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais il n'avait pas pu avancer et aller voir le bassiste. Pour lui dire quoi ? _« T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger... »._ Conneries, oui ! Tetsu ne voulait sûrement pas entendre des banalités pareilles. Et lui, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça... Et rien ne pourrait altérer la peine du bassiste, qui par ailleurs, devait avoir besoin de se lâcher... Et il serait sûrement confus que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état, aussi préféra-t-il attendre qu'il se calme... S'il devait se calmer.


	8. Décision

**Chapitre 8... La fin approche, elle sera probablement au chapitre suivant. Mais j'avoue ne pas être sûre de la poster aussi rapidement que les autres chapitres étant donné que j'ai du mal... Je voudrai éviter de faire ça trop cul-cul, donc du coup j'ai un peu de mal à tourner ça comme je veux . En attendant, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre qui je l'espère, plaîra :)**

Dans le petit appartement plongé dans la pénombre, un guitariste qui avait élevé la gaieté permanente au rang d'art de vivre, s'activait aux fourneaux. Son ami s'était réveillé, il l'avait entendu bouger, aussi préparait-il le déjeuner, décidé à lui faire regagner un peu de ses forces. La conversation téléphonique avec Yukki l'ennuyait un peu : le batteur avait bien comprit que leur ami s'était laissé un peu trop laissé aller... Mais bon, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait deviné tout seul et à la réflexion, une personne aussi censée que Yukki saurait tenir sa langue. Et puis ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'était que Hyde se secoue. Qu'il reprenne confiance en lui et se jette à l'eau. Sans ça, que lui réserverait l'avenir ? Une vie à se demander ce qui aurait bien pu se passer s'il avait réagi ? Ken savait que les regrets, c'est le pire. Le chanteur ne pourrait y faire face, il était bien trop fragile pour ça. Il n'ignorait pas non plus ce que pensait Tetsu. Le fier leader était têtu comme une mule, mais son entêtement en ce cas était proportionnel à l'amour qu'il portait au petit androgyne, alors imaginez un peu... En réalité, il avait besoin d'être aimé, Tetsu. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui, il n'avait jamais rien tenu pour acquis, ça, Ken le savait bien. Et il ne lui avait pas échappé que le Tetsu d'après 1991 était bien différent de celui qu'il avait cotoyé depuis l'enfance. Un changement de personnalité dû à l'excitation de monter un projet sérieux... C'est ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Et puis, il n'était pas idiot. Il voyait bien comment Tetsu regardait Hyde, et rien que ça, ça voulait tout dire. Il n'y avait que Hyde pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ken ne pouvait pas manquer des indices pareil, de la part de celui qui clamait à qui voualit l'entendre durant le lycée _« Moi, tomber amoureux ? Je te laisse ça Ken-chan... Moi j'ai encore trouvé personne qui me donne envie de sourire bêtement ni qui m'intéresse suffisement pour en oublier le reste ...»_. Du pain béni pour ce spécialiste de Ken, qui n'avait jamais perdu une miette de l'évolution de son ami d'enfance. Tetsu le regardait avec une douceur infinie dans le regard, avec toujours un sourire tendre sur le visage... Comme si le chanteur était une vraie pierre précieuse, pas encore bien taillée, mais précieuse, déjà... Le bassiste était devenu plus protecteur, plus responsable, et en même temps moins tourmenté et dégoûté de lui-même, comme si la présence de leur mascotte avait quelque pouvoir appaisant. C'était dans ce petit bout d'homme d'1m58 que Tetsu puisait sa force et sa maîtrise, celle que tout le monde respectait. Pour toutes ces raisons, il était facile de comprendre que Tetsu ait eu du mal à encaisser le fait de n'être rien d'autre qu'un bon copain, un confident. Du moins le croyait-il. Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de deux personnes qui se sont ratées et sont trop bêtes pour s'avouer leurs sentiments... C'était avant tout celle de deux personnes blessées, torturées, qui seules n'arrivaient à rien. Deux personnes pour qui l'autre était le seul remède. C'est en cela que c'était compliqué, Ken venait de le comprendre. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand il se décida à entrer dans la chambre.

_Bonjour... Comment tu te sens, ce matin ? _Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son ami qu'il découvrit assis dans son lit.

_Comme quelqu'un qui a l'estomac détraqué, la tête en vrac et qui se sent complètement crevé... Mais je vais bien,_ assura Hyde en tentant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Le guitariste apprécia l'effort fait pour lui, mais tout ça n'était guère crédible... Le chanteur avait une mine épouvantable et il savait bien que rien ne s'arrangerait tant qu'il resterait cloîtré ici, à se renfermer sur lui-même. Assis en tailleur, serrant un oreiller contre lui, Hyde était apparement levé depuis un moment. Ken avait probablement interrompu quelque sombre pensée...

_Ken-chan... Merci pour tout... _dit enfin Hyde avec reconnaissance. _Tu es resté toute la nuit et... Je n'avais pas envie d'être seul... Et hier, tu m'as secouru. Je..._

_Laisse tomber, va,_ fit Ken en lui ébourriffant les cheveux. _Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de notre mascotte ! Ca me rappelle nos débuts, quand on te couvait tous jalousement, tellement tu étais craintif_, fit-il avec un sourire nostalgique au souvenir de cette période. _Enfin bref... Le déjeuner est prêt._

_Comment je pourrai te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ?_ Murmura Hyde d'une voix cassée.

_T'inquiète, je saurai me souvenir que tu as une dette,_ rétorqua Ken avec un clin d'oeil.

Le chanteur sourit faiblement, comprenant que ce pudique de Ken ne tenait pas plus que ça aux remerciements. Il entreprit de se lever avant de replonger dans ses pensées peu réjouissantes. Sa tête tournait encore un peu, aussi Ken vint-il l'aider à gagner le salon, tout en reprenant sérieusement :

_Si tu veux vraiment me remercier... Remets-toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça._

Hyde acquieça, doutant toutefois un peu de sa capacité à honorer sa promesse. Mais ça, il ne le dit pas. Il s'installa à table et mangea le repas préparé. Son corps avait faim, mais pourtant, aucun aliment ne lui paraîssait savoureux. C'est ça : tout était fade. La nourriture, la boisson, même ses clopes... Et tout était si terne... Sans couleurs. C'était déjà le cas habituellement pour lui, mais là, il n'y avait même plus de lumière... Le repas se déroula dans un silence un peu pesant, du moins pour Ken, qui aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi son vis-à-vis pensait. Hyde jouait avec la nourriture, la tête penchée sur son assiette sans vraiment la voir. Il repensait à tout. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ressentit... Il leva les yeux et son regard rencontra une photo de Tetsu posée sur l'étagère. Son petit sourire en coin qui dévoilait d'adorables fossettes... Et avant que le courage ne le quitte, il décida de faire part de sa décision à Ken.

_Quelle heure est-il ? _Demanda-t-il enfin.

_15h... Qu'as-tu décidé pour aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Ken sous le couvert d'une question banale.

_Je crois que... Je... Je vais aller chez Tet-chan ce soir..._ dit rapidement Hyde en serrant ses baguettes nerveusement.

Surprit mais ne voulant surtout pas l'en dissuader, Ken demanda simplement :

_Décidé ?_

Le chanteur le regarda un moment avant de répondre :

_Oui...Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué en fait : rien ne pourra me faire plus de mal, rien ne sera pire que ce que je vis déjà... C'est une douleur qui me vrille l'estomac depuis des jours... Donc par conséquent, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Plus rien du tout. Alors... Je lui expliquerai tout, je lui dirai tout... Et même si je dois y passer des heures entières, il devra m'écouter. Ensuite... Peut-être que je l'aurai perdu pour de bon. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre... _acheva-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Je pense que c'est la bonne solution. On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé. Et puis malgré tout, tu ne peux pas continuer à le laisser croire que tu t'es fichu de lui. _

_Oui..._ fit Hyde en serrant les poings. _Mais rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse me dire que c'est trop tard ou un truc dans ce genre... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter d'entendre ça... C'est idiot je sais... Je suis ridicule. Je me donne en spectacle, _dit-il en tremblant, _mais je... Tu vois... Je n'accepterai aps d'entendre ça... _termina-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

_Hey, _murmura Ken avec compassion, _du calme, ok ? Ne pars pas perdant. Ne pars pas avec la peur. Sois sincère et parle sans retenue... Il serait temps de prendre un vrai risque, tu ne crois pas ?_

Hyde le regarda, frappé. Oui, c'est ça. Il était plus que temps d'agir. Tetsu méritait qu'on se batte pour l'avoir, puisqu'il était exceptionnel. Et Hyde qui jusque là, n'avait fait que le prier intérieurement de faire le premier pas... Alors que c'était à lui de le faire ! Tetsu ne pourrait pas, puisqu'il avait décidé de le protéger, il avait les mains liées. Hyde le comprenait enfin. Il n'avait fait qu'espèrer l'entendre dire ce qu'il voulait, mais ça n'était pas ça. Ca n'était pas ça qu'il fallait faire, voyons ! Il fallait s'ouvrir, se débrouiller tout seul, comme l'avait dit Tetsu et se donner les moyens pour réussir. Aucune personne en ce monde n'était plus adorable que Tetsu, Hyde le pensait fermement. Il rassemblait tellement de belles choses, tellement de qualités si rares et si précieuses... Peu de personnes étaient dévouées, talentueuses, intelligentes et douces comme Tetsu. Alors il se méritait. Oui, il méritait que Hyde évolue et se batte pour être avec lui. Se battre contre lui-même, contre sa timidité, son orgueil, sa peur de tout et de tout le monde... Et se battre contre Tetsu, sa fierté, ses préjugés, sa souffrance... Paradoxalement, il était de plus en plus convaincu de ce qu'il allait faire, alors même que la peur de le perdre pour de bon augmentait de seconde en seconde.

_Tu as raison, Ken-chan, _dit-il enfin.

_Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va sortir toi et moi, boire un pot. Il faut que tu prennes l'air, ça va te faire du bien. Et ce soir, je te déposerai chez lui, ok ?_ Proposa Ken.

Il espèrait avoir été assez subtil pour masquer l'autre but de sa proposition : s'assurer que Hyde ne se défilerait pas, qu'il irait bien chez leur leader. Hyde n'en fut pas dupe, mais acquieça, la perspective de se changer les idées l'enthousiasmant un peu. Une douche et un rasage le rendirent présentable. Un jean, des bottes et une chemise blanche sous une veste noire complètèrent le tableau. En le voyant ainsi, Ken sourit, soulagé de le voir être enfin lui-même. Même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'en apparence. Lunettes de soleil et casquettes sur la tête histoire d'être tranquilles, ils sortirent marcher un peu. Le soleil faisait mal aux yeux de Hyde, qui s'empressa de rajuster ses lunettes. Une fois dehors, il inspira à plein poumons. L'air vivifiant qui entrait en lui lui donna une étrange impression d'ivresse. Après une semaine passée enfermé dans son appartement, dans la pénombre et sans même aérer, le contact de l'air était étrange. Il ne s'était jamais aperçut comme c'était grisant. Ken, qui marchait un peu en retrait, l'observa encore et décida qu'il était trop mince. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour l'entraîner par la droite.

_On va où ? _Demanda Hyde.

_Se taper une bonne glace ! _

_Mais on sort de table..._

_Et c'est celui qui est capable de manger toute la journée d'habitude, qui dit ça ? _Dit Ken en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café et Ken commanda deux énormes glaces. En regardant Hyde manger avec appétit, il se fit l'effet d'être un père de famille qui promène son fils. Il se fit rire tout seul à cette pensée. Hyde sourit un peu, la bonne humeur de Ken le réchauffait... Il n'oubliait rien. Rien de ce qui s'était passé et rien de ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais il était en bonne compagnie et c'était une bonne chose.

Finalement, la journée déjà bien entamée défila vite, entre deux balades et deux verres pris à divers endroits. Ken avait gavé Hyde, convaincu qu'on a l'esprit plus clair une fois le ventre rempli. Le petit androgyne semblait reprendre peu à peu des couleurs, même si son équilibre n'était pas toujours certain et qu'il marchait lentement. Il semblait plus détendu, et de toute évidence, l'après-midi lui fit du bien. Mais le soir avait finit par tomber, et ils regagnèrent son parking, sur lequel Ken avait laissé sa voiture. Sur le chemin qui menait à l''endroit où vivait leur leader, le silence était de nouveau de la partie. Hyde regardait par la fenêtre en se rongeant les ongles... Si ça continuait, il allait bientôt s'attaquer le poignet. Bien sûr, il avait passé un après-midi génial. Et oui, il allait remercier Ken comme il se devait dès qu'il le pourrait. Et non, il n'avait pas perdu de vue son projet... Mais ces quelques heures, si bénéfiques soient-elles, n'avaient été qu'illusion. La peur qui lui nouait le ventre et embrumait son esprit ne l'avait jamais quitté. Pas une seconde. Pas plus que la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Et à cela, s'ajoutait l'impatience. 8 jours. 8 jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Tetsu. Bon sang, ce qu'il avait envie de le voir ! Juste le regarder et détailler chaque parcelle de son visage, chaque partie qui le faisait complètement craquer. Du sourire aux yeux en passant par le nez, tout était irrésistible chez Tetsu, et la raison de Hyde avait souvent été mise à rude épreuve. Et là, la séparation et rien que le fait d'avoir vu une photo le midi, tout le rendait intenable. Ken ne roulait pas encore assez vite... et trop vite, d'un autre côté.

_A quoi tu penses ? _Demanda soudainement Ken.

_Je pense que... Je ne partirai pas de chez lui avant de lui avoir tout avoué, oui, mais pas non plus sans l'avoir embrassé. Parce que j'en ai envie à un point... J'en meurs d'envie... _répondit machinalement Hyde sans quitter la vitre des yeux, tout en repensant à sa frustration lorsque Tetsu l'avait repousé...

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir, il mit une main sur sa bouche, surprit, et se retourna vivement :

_Euh... pardon ! Je sais pas du tout pourquoi je t'ai dit ça ! _Lança-t-il en rougissant.

_Belle spontanéité,_ rigola Ken malgré sa surprise. _Tu es sur la bonne voie !_

Mort de honte, Hyde n'ajouta rien. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il en avait envie. Pas une envie juste mise sur le compte d'un désir rendu plus fort par la frustration. C'était une envie plus profonde que ça. Hyde avait toujours pensé que le baiser était une chose magnifique, un lien à nul autre pareil. Un moyen d'exprimer un désir uniquement lié à l'amour. Voilà pourquoi il avait tellement envie d'embrasser son Tet-chan... Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Hyde descendit de la voiture en ayant le sentiment que son coeur allait se décrocher. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui paraîssait terriblement lourd... Au moment de pousser la porte de l'immeuble, il se retourna pour saluer Ken, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil encourageant et un sourire, cette fois un peu forcé. Pourvu que tout se passe bien, pensait le guitariste. Il fut tenté d'attendre, mais ça pouvait durer un moment... Après avoir hésité, il résolut d'aller terminer la nuit dans un coin animé, histoire de donner raison à ce futé de Yukki !

Le petit androgyne prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, que Tetsu occupait seul. Merde... Il ne sentait même plus ses jambes et sa tête allait exploser... Allez, du nerf ! Plus que 5 mètres... Plus que . Ca y est, il était sur le seuil... et il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait tellement il était troublé. La gorge sèche, il frappa à la porte sans se poser de questions.

_Oui ? Qui est là ?_ Fit la voix du bassiste de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Sa_ voix. C'était _sa_ voix ! Oui, c'était normal, c'était chez lui... Mais il était là. Maintenant, s'enfuir en courant n'était plus possible, pas vrai ?

_C'est... C'est moi, Tet-chan._

Silence. De l'autre côté de la porte, Tetsu s'était figé sur le chemin qui le menait au seuil. _Sa_ voix. _Sa_ magnifique voix grave qui murmurait _« Tet-chan »_ avec tant de gravité qu'il en avait eu des frissons dans le dos... Des siècles qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça... Que ça lui avait manqué. Que faire ? Aller ouvrir ? Non, sûrement pas. Car l'image de Hyde se laissant embrasser et carresser par Gackt refusait obstinément de partir de son esprit. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ca lui faisait trop mal de revoir le visage de Hyde à ce moment là... Mais il était malgré tout heureux qu'il soit venu... Encore des sentiments contraires, encore un déchirement.

_Tet-chan... Ouvre-moi... Je dois te parler. C'est important_, fit la voix du chanteur.

Non. Non. Il avait peut-être envie de parler, mais Tetsu n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre. Entre quoi ? Un _« j'aimerai qu'on reste amis »_ innocent que Hyde était bien capable de lui balancer en pleine poire ? Ca, jamais ! Plutôt mourir. Il perdait complètement les pédales, prit de court, n'ayant jamais imaginé que Hyde viendrait le trouver. Impatient et nerveux, le chanteur cogna fortement, du poing maintenant, sur la porte :

_Ouvre ! Comment tu veux que je m'explique si tu ne m'en laisses même pas la possibilité ? Tu me dois au moins ça, non ?! T'as toujours su écouter ! Putain mais ouvre !!_

_'Je ne te dois rien...'_ pensa le bassiste en se laissant tomber dos à la porte, complètement paumé. Là, il ne pouvait plus penser raisonnablement. Ken lui avait dit l'autre jour, après qu'il lui ait tout raconté, que la raison n'avait rien à voir là-dedans... On dirait bien, oui. Hyde l'entendit s'asseoir et il s'accroupit, puis colla son oreille à la porte avec attention. Il l'entendait respirer bruyamment. Il était là, tout près... Et il ne pouvait même pas le voir ni le toucher. Une vraie torture. Sa main glissa sur la cloison en un geste d'impuissance. Si près... Il y était presque. Il ne partirait pas sans s'être expliqué, qu'importe que tout l'immeuble l'entende ou qu'il y passe la nuit ! Il s'assit à son tour. Tant pis, il allait parler. Il pouvait l'entendre, il fallait qu'il sache. Ca prendrait le temps que ça prendrait, mais il l'entendrait !

_De toute façon Tet-chan, il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour... Et moi, je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert. Te voilà prévenu._

Dit comme ça, il devait avoir l'air sûr de lui, non ? Mais Tetsu n'était sûrement pas dupe, il le connaîssait trop pour savoir qu'être autoritaire dans ce genre de domaine, c'était un bluff de sa part. Néanmoins, Hyde croisa ses bras autour de ses jambes et s'adossa, prêt à rester là toute la nuit s'il le fallait. A quelques centimètres de lui, Tetsu tentait de contrôler les battements de con coeur et de réfléchir. Se calmer et réfléchir. Mais il savait que Hyde était encore plus têtu que lui... Et inutile de se voiler la face : il avait envie d'entendre ce que Hyde avait à lui dire. Car... Sans doute se trompait-il... Mais la voix de Hyde avait quelque chose de particulier en elle ce soir, il ne savait pas quoi. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et qui l'intriguait... De toute façon, il allait bien falloir crever l'abcès un jour ou l'autre... Autant l'écouter, puisqu'il ne partirait pas. Et Tetsu pouvait bien se l'avouer : lui non plus ne bougerait pas. Il était incapable de se lever et d'aller dans sa chambre pour ne plus l'entendre. Au contraire, il fermait les yeux pour tenter d'entendre sa respiration ou le moindre bruit qu'il pourrait faire... Tenter de sentir l'odeur des cigarettes mentholées qu'il avait toujours aimé... Littéralement bloqué, il s'accrochait à la moindre sensation de ce genre qu'il serait susceptible de percevoir. Et lorsque la voix de Hyde s'éleva à nouveau, il sentit son coeur se réchauffer petit à petit et sa résistance l'abandonner... Après tout, Hyde pouvait faire n'importe quoi de lui s'il le voulait. Il était totalement à sa merci, à la merci des mots qu'il était sur le point de prononcer. Et le petit chanteur qui n'avait jamais prit conscience de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur Tetsu ! Comment l'aurait-il pu puisque pour lui, s'il y avait un être formidable ici, c'était bien Tetsu. Tetsu ne prononça aussi mot, se contenter de mettre tous ses sens en éveil pour ne rater aucun mot, aucun bruit, rien... rien de ce qui promettait de l'envoyer au Paradis ou en Enfer selon le cas.


	9. Vérité

**En fait, j'ai finalement décidé de couper la fin en deux. Donc il y aura bien un chapitre 10, qui sera le dernier (c'est sûr) et pour lequel je me demande vraiment quelle sera la réaction... J'espère que celui-là plaira en attendant, car j'ai bien galéré...**

Un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Une silhouette fébrile recroquevillée sur un paillasson. Curieux décor. Et le silence. Depuis des heures ? Non, juste quelques minutes, mais c'était tout comme. Tetsu, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux, attendait que quelque chose se passe, la gorge serrée. Et de l'autre côté, Hyde tournait et retournait ses mots dans sa tête encore et encore... Il ne savait pas par où commencer, comment le formuler, et il n'était même pas sûr que Tetsu l'écoutait seulement. Alors avec ça, s'il ne perdait pas ses derniers neurones en cours de route... Plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge avant même qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Pas qu'il doutait de ce qu'il pensait, mais quant à bien se faire comprendre... Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait correctement s'exprimer qu'en chansons, c'était un vrai défi... Et puis, il n'avait jamais fait ça... Il n'avait jamais courru après personne. Et il ne s'était jamais dévoilé non plus. Même à Tetsu, puisque le bassiste comprenait tout sans qu'on ait besoin de parler -du moins le croyait-il-. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il allait falloir s'exprimer, se montrer tel quel. Il y des choses qui ont besoin d'être entendues, et qui doivent être dites, Hyde le savait bien. Il arrive un moment où on ne peut plus espérer que l'autre saura lire entre les lignes et devine tout... Mettre sa timidité et sa peur de l'autre de côté n'était pas un mince exploit, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin... S'ouvrir aux autres faisait partie des choses encore à améliorer, même s'il était en progrès depuis des années. Malheureusement, il avait aussi les nerfs à fleur de peau. Stress, pression, doute, peur... On n'efface pas une vie entière passée à douter et à avoir peur d'être mal aimé, juste parce qu'on le décide. Il aurait été prétentieux de penser le contraire. Et comme aucune de ses paroles ne semblait atteindre son but, il commença à s'impatienter, comme l'impulsif qu'il était. Il se mis à crier de nouveau, se retournant vivement pour cogner une nouvelle fois :

_Bordel,Tet-chan ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ! Mais je peux pas... Pas comme ça ! Vas-tu ouvrir cette putain de porte ?!_

Et merde... Bien joué. Le chanteur se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Il n'avait pas envie de lui crier dessus, bon sang ! D'aillleurs, c'était plus après lui-même qu'il criait. Après sa stupidité et son incapacité à dire les bonnes choses au bon moments... Ca allait plus le braquer qu'autre chose, ça. Paralysé, Tetsu écarquilla les yeux, se sentant de plus en plus perdu. Ouvrir, ça il le voulait bien... alors pourquoi son corps refusait-il de bouger ? Pourquoi restait-il assis bêtement quand il entendait celui qu'il aimait tant l'implorer ? Réponse : parce qu'il voulait en savoir un peu plus d'abord... Et parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose d'énorme se préparait, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir y faire face. Sa tête ne lui serait d'aucun secours, à l'évidence. Son esprit pragmatique, ses raisonnements, sa réactivité... Aux oubliettes. Il était désespérément seul avec son mal être et ses désirs, et il se sentait plus désarmé que jamais. Il n'avait jamais vécu pareille situation, pour commencer. D'abord, on ne lui avait jamais courru après. Qui aurait pu faire ça pour quelqu'un comme lui, d'ailleurs ? Alors, tel un adolescent maladroit, il était prit au dépourvu et ne savait quoi faire. Mais la voix de Hyde reprit, plus doucement cette fois :

_Tet-chan... Ne m'oblige pas à le dire à travers une porte... Je veux te voir. Je ne peux pas... Pas à travers une porte..._

Le petit androgyne, fatigué, se rassit dans sa position initiale. Il ne voulait vraiment pas dire à Tetsu ce qu'il avait sur le coeur de telle façon ! C'était presque impersonnel ! Il voulait le voir, voir sa réaction... Juste le voir. Il n'avait jamais connu une envie aussi violente que celle-là. Il réalisait enfin combien il avait été stupide. Il avait eu 10 fois, 100 fois l'occasion de lui parler, depuis le temps... Et là que tout était désespéré, qu'un faux pas aurait pu tout lui coûter, c'était maintenant qu'il se décidait ? Parce qu'il avait fallu en arriver là... Il avait fallu qu'il passe presque sur l'autre rive, là où on ne revient pas, pour se décider... C'était ironique, quelque part. S'allumant une cigarette car ça promettait d'être long, il décida d'attaquer le vif du sujet.

_Il n'y a rien entre Gaku-chan et moi, tu sais. Rien du tout. Rien de ce que tu crois. Juste de l'amitié._

Tetsu releva la tête, échappant malgré lui une petite exclamation ironique. Si Hyde était venu pour dire ça, alors ils perdaient tous les deux leur temps ! Essayerait-il de faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé alors qu'il avait été là, aux premières loges ? Si c'était pour le prendre pour un con, Hyde avait vraiment fait le déplacement pour rien ! Encore et toujours le visage de Hyde dans les bras de Gackt... C'était à hurler. Simplement à hurler. La réaction spontanée de Tetsu n'échappa pas à Hyde, qui comprit qu'il avait mal joué. A quoi ça servait de mentir, de dire 'rien' ? Ca n'était pas vrai, il ne fallait pas commencer par mentir... Dominant plus ou moins le trouble contenu dans sa voix, il continua :

_Je peux tout expliquer... Il s'est passé quelque chose, oui. Oui, on s'est embrassés, et... Mais c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien eu de plus, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai même pas revu depuis ce jour là. Tu es partit avant, pourtant je te jure que c'est vrai : je n'ai pas couché avec lui._

Aucune réaction, et pour cause : Tetsu écoutait ce qui était sans doute le monologue le plus important de sa vie. Pas très certain de vouloir savoir la suite, mais y tenant quand même d'un autre côté, il se contenta d'attendre.

_Je sais que les apparences sont contre moi. Mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Comment j'aurai pu ? Il n'est qu'un ami à mes yeux ! Et si... Si j'ai tout stoppé, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas avec lui que je me croyais... C'est horrible ce que je dis, mais c'est... Je m'imaginais... Je te jure que c'est vrai... _continua la voix délicieusement grave.

_« Ne dis pas ça... »_ murmura Tetsu pour lui-même, sentant son coeur se serrer un peu plus. C'est trop cruel, de dire ça. S'imaginer... Alors que ça aurait pu être une réalité ! Une réalité que Tetsu voulait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce monde, qu'il aurait pu tout donner pour ça... Et d'un coup, Hyde lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait perdu plus de 10 ans de sa vie à se taire, qu'il aurait mieux fait de parler ? Et que quand Hyde s'était sentit enfin de taille à gérer le problème, il avait préféré se laisser avoir par Gackt, comme si une attitude aimante était mieux que rien ? C'était bien trop cruel, de dire ça. Ca amenait Tetsu à penser qu'il avait tout loupé, qu'il aurait dû tenter sa chance... Et que quelque part, il était facilement remplacable... Il ne savait plus s'il voulait entendre Hyde ou qu'il se taise. S'il voulait qu'il reste ou parte. S'il l'aimait ou le détestait. Un flot de sentiments violents entourèrent ce musicien qui ne savait pas du tout les gérer, manquant de faire vaciller un peu plus sa raison. Affolé, terrifié, mais toujours désespéré, il se fit violence pour faire le vide en lui et se reprendre. Se reprendre... Ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Et presque avec résignation, mais en même temps avec joie, il dû se rendre compte que le seul sentiment qui restait assez fort pour écraser tous les autres en lui, c'était l'amour au-delà de toute raison qu'il ressentait pour son chanteur. Bien sûr. Il n'y avait même pas à en douter. Et quoi qu'il se passe, ça ne changerait pas. Ca faisait partie de lui, partie intégrante, et tenter de le renier aurait été se renier lui-même... Et alors qu'il l'avait toujours accepté presque avec résignation, il sentait, malgré la souffrance, que c'était... Un sentiment agréable. Oui, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur. En y repensant, il ne datait que des derniers jours, le moment où il trouvait ça dur à vivre. Le reste du temps, ça le rendait tout de même heureux... Il suffisait qu'il regarde le sourire enfantin de Hyde pour avoir inexplicablement envie de sourire aussi. Et ce genre de choses, c'était bien, non ? Pourquoi forcément accueillir ça comme une malédiction, alors que c'était un sentiment très beau ? C'était faire bien peu de cas des magnifiques paroles dont Hyde l'avait gratifié durant toutes ces années, au gré de chansons toutes plus émouvantes les unes que les autres. Bien sûr que la fin n'est pas toujours celle attendue, bien sûr que le chemin est parfois long et difficile... Mais pour peu que le jeu en vaille la chandelle, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Et ici, dans le cas présent, ça méritait bien des efforts. Hyde méritait bien ça. Pesant le pour, le contre, ou le contraire, Tetsu tendit à nouveau l'oreille en l'entendant bouger. Inlassablement malgré l'absence de réponse, le chanteur poursuivit, d'une voix de moins en moins forte :

_Je n'étais pas très bien ce jour-là : fatigué, énervé, déprimé, j'avais envie de faire un truc stupide et il était là, si gentil... _avoua-t-il honteusement._ Je sais bien que ça n'excuse rien et que c'est tout sauf intelligent, une attitude pareille... mais je ne suis pas très intelligent. Tu le sais, non ? C'est vrai : je fais tout de travers, je m'enfuis quand je ne comprends plus, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer clairement, je passe mon temps à blesser les autres, et le pire de tout... Je n'ai même pas su te retenir._

Tetsu releva la tête, se sentant rougir de plus en plus fort. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la chute de cette énumération -selon lui complètement fausse-. Hyde semblait si sincère... S'était-il trompé ? Pouvait-il le croire ? Voulait-il vraiment le retenir ? Une seconde... Il voulait... le retenir ? Son coeur s'emballa à cette pensée tandis que sous le coup de l'émotion, il se sentit plus faible que jamais. Il s'était toujours fixé comme règle d'or la chose suivante : ne jamais espèrer. Jamais. Car l'espoir dans ce cas, ne lui amènerait que déception et douleur. Ne rien attendre était plus simple à gérer. Mais depuis plusieurs minutes, plus ça allait, et plus... Il se mettait à y croire. Y croire et espèrer. De toutes ses forces, de tout son coeur. Et il avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, il espèrait toujours, et ça le rendait malade d'avance, si jamais... Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps sans craquer...

Hyde était désarmé. Ignorant si ses mots atteignaient leur but, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, malgré le manque de réaction, malgré l'embarras, malgré tout.

_Je suis pas très doué pour ça... J'ai jamais fait ça d'ailleurs... Enfin je ne sais pas ce que penses, mais je dois quand même tout te dire... Tu voulais que je sois franc, tu as toujours aimé ça... Alors... _commença le chanteur en sentant le sang battre violemment à ses tempes.

On y est. On y est. Surtout, ne pas réfléchir. C'est bête à dire, mais ce qu'il fallait, c'était parler avec son coeur. Un cliché mièvre à pleurer, mais ô combien vrai. Le chanteur inspira un grand coup.

_Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé penser que tu ne valais pas grand chose à mes yeux. Que tu aies pu croire ça, c'est... Ce n'est pas le cas, je te le jure ! C'est tout le contraire. Tu n'imagines pas..._ continua-t-il en murmurant à tel point que Tetsu dû mettre tous ses sens en éveil pour tout entendre distinctement. _Ce que ça me fait d'être si près... et de devoir me tenir tranquille. Chaque jour. Chaque jour, devoir me raisonner, m'empêcher d'agir... Par peur, encore et toujours. Peut de toi, peut de moi, peur des autres, peur de tout. Je me disais que ça n'était pas très normal, alors je ne t'en ai jamais parlé... Mais... Si tu savais comme cette semaine a été horrible... J'ai bien été forcé d'admettre que je ne pourrai pas continuer longtemps comme ça, à mentir aux autres et à moi-même... _

Ce qu'il faisait chaud dans ce couloir ! Hyde était en ébullition, la sueur perlant à son front, les mains moites et l'esprit bien trop confus... Surtout ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas s'arrêter, car pour la première fois il vidait son sac. Et s'il se sentait mal en pensant à la réaction que serait susceptible d'avoir, il se sentait tellement bien d'enfin l'avouer...

_Ces derniers jours... J'avais le sentiment d'avoir perdu toute joie de vivre. Plus rien ne me faisait envie, tout était terne, sans couleurs... Mon monde en noir et blanc n'est beau et gai que grâce à une cause bien déterminée... Et comme je ne l'avais plus, j'ai trouvé que tout était si triste, tout à coup... Plus envie ne serait-ce que de bouger. Quand tu n'es pas là, je ne peux pas avancer, c'est comme ça. Rien n'a d'importance. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu comprends ? Pas besoin parce que tu m'es utile. Besoin parce que je me refuse à sourire, à continuer, à vivre si ce n'est pas avec toi. C'est à ce point là que tu es important pour moi. _

Hyde s'était sans s'en rendre compte, planté ses ongles dans ses bras, paniqué qu'il était. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu... Il avait vraiment dit ça ? C'était sortit tout seul... Vite, une cigarette. Quelle galère... Là, si Tetsu ne partageait pas ses sentiments, c'était jusqu'à leur amitié qui était foutue. Comme ça au moins c'était clair. Il aurait donné cher pour voir la réaction de son ami... Le pauvre Tetsu remerciait le ciel de n'être pas cardiaque, sans cela... Il connaîssait trop Hyde pour douter de sa sincérité. Sa voix exprimait la vérité. Et il la connaîssait, sa voix. Il en connaîssait toutes les coutures, tous les aspects, toutes les capacités, presque pourrait-on parler de « pouvoirs »... Etait-ce seulement possible que le bonheur soit là, à portée de main. Et que quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique s'intéresse à lui ? A plus tard les questions, il fallait agir. A quoi ça servait d'avoir demandé à Hyde de se bouger si c'était pour ne pas en faire autant ? Pour la première fois depuis ce qui paraîssait être une éternité, le leader parla :

_Je... Ne sais pas quoi dire..._

_Crois-moi,_ répondit Hyde, _c'est tout ce que je te demande..._

Un silence, pendant lequel Hyde priait intérieurement tous les saints du Paradis. Avait-il enfin trouvé les bons mots, et ce sans musique ?

_Je... Je te crois... _murmura finalement Tetsu.

Le coeur de Hyde fit un bond de joie et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Surexcité, presque autant qu'un enfant, il s'écria :

_Vrai ? Alors ouvre-moi ! Ouvre-moi, que je puisse te regarder !_

Juste le regarder ! Détailler ses fossettes... Voir son sourire d'enfant... Se perdre dans ses yeux qui pétillent... Se laisser bercer par sa voix aux accents graves... Le voir, parce qu'une semaine, c'était trop. Une semaine dans un monde sans couleurs, c'était insupportable. Le bassiste n'avait pas tenu le coup. Deux fois dans la même journée, c'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues... Des larmes de joie, pour une partie. Des larmes pour tous ces mots attendus, désirés, priés et qui lui faisait un bien fou... Et d'autres, des larmes de honte... La honte de n'avoir rien tenté plustôt, pensant le préserver et ne lui facilitant pas la tâche en fait, et la honte d'avoir pensé un tas d'horreurs sur lui... Un peu rauque, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau :

_C'est moi qui ne pourrait pas te regarder... Je t'ai mal traité... J'ai cru tellement de choses sur toi... Pourtant tout ce que tu as dit... Ces mots là, je pourrai les faire miens... Et je souffrais tellement que j'ai préféré croire..._

_On s'en fout ! _Coupa Hyde, bouleversé par l'état de Tetsu qu'il devinait. _On s'en fout de ça, Tet-chan ! Ouvre ! Je t'en prie, ouvre cette porte ! Tu vas voir comme j'ai changé ! Je vais prendre soin de toi, maintenant c'est mon tour._

Plus rien. Un silence presque étouffant durant lequel Hyde se releva et implora ses nerfs de tenir le coup. Et puis, le plus beau son jamais entendu après le timbre de la voix de Tetsu : un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Le coeur battant, Hyde recula d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur la poignée qui s'abaissait, se sentant rougir à nouveau. Et puis enfin, enfin la porte, témoin malgré elle de confidences qui leur en avait coûté, le dernier obstacle daigna s'ouvrir...


	10. Final

**Dernier chapitre... Je crois bien n'avoir jamais autant galéré pour un chapitre ... Merci en tout cas, à ceux (celles) qui l'ont suivie et ont laissé des reviews, ça fait plaisir ! :)**

Hyde releva la tête, son regard étant resté accroché à la poignée baissée. Il déglutit. Ce n'était pas le tout d'avoir dit toutes ces choses, il allait falloir assumer... Il n'avait aucune peine à affronter des salles de dizaines de milliers de personnes, mais là... Une seule personne pouvait le faire plonger. C'était bien ironique. Le rouge aux joues et le coeur battant à tout rompre, il fixa l'entrebaillement qui se formait. Le visage fatigué de Tetsu apparut devant lui. Dans un pantalon beige confortable et une veste de survêtement trop grande pour lui, les cheveux en bataille et les traits tirés, le leader se tenait debout à moins d'un mètre. Le coeur de Hyde fit un bond spectaculaire en le découvrant. Il le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Et ce fut une explosion de couleurs en lui. Il se mis à sourire, un sourire franc et impossible à maîtriser, en le regardant. Que ça faisait du bien ! Comme si le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant plusieurs jours avait été comme une privation quasi vitale. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, à son rythme. Chaque cellule de son corps vibrait intensément, et quand le bassiste lui adressa un sourire ému quoique fatigué, il crut presque défaillir. Loin d'être paralysé par la peur, il se sentait étonnamment confiant, il savait quoi faire... Mais le souvenir du rejet dont il avait fait l'objet la fois précédente le calma un instant.

Tetsu sentait le regard posé sur lui. Il se sentait... Important. Important comme il avait toujours voulu l'être à ses yeux. Il se sentait revivre, dans ce regard là. Un regard si franc, si doux et si beau. N'importe qui aurait aimé entendre les mots qu'il avait reçu comme un cadeau tant convoité... Il mesurait sa chance. Entendre tout ça alors qu'il n'en espèrait pas tant ! Et par la plus belle personne qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, qui plus est... Mais lui aussi avait des choses à dire. Des excuses bien sûr, des regrets, un peu, des aveux, beaucoup... Mais si son impulsif de chanteur aimait dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, lui était plus doué pour le démontrer... Pourtant il devait le dire. Il ouvrit complètement la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait entrer, se préparant à lui dire tout ce qui lui brûlait la gorge, tous ces mots qu'il gardait en lui depuis trop longtemps, qu'il avait hurlé parfois, avec la nuit pour seul témoin... Il voulait que Hyde entre dans son appartement, qu'il entre dans sa vie aussi, à une autre place... Mais Hyde s'en foutait.

Déconnecté, plus du tout apte à réfléchir ni à se maîtriser, le chanteur se jeta sur lui d'un bond pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. S'accrochant à son cou, il fit taire la moitié de son esprit qui lui disait : _« tu pourrais quand même attendre d'être sûr, qu'il te parle... »_. Rien à foutre. Encore des couleurs. Toutes plus belles et plus lumineuses les unes que les autres. Des multitudes de couleurs qui flottaient devant ses yeux fermés pendant qu'il se perdait dans ce sentiment incontrôlable de désir et d'amour qui l'envahissait à chaque seconde un peu plus. Que c'était bon ! Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si fines, et tellement maladroites aussi... Irrésistible. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, d'être à ce point impulsif. Mais quand il s'agissait de Tetsu, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il agissait normalement non plus. Le bassiste était passé en moins d'une heure du désespoir le plus noir et le plus total à la joie la plus grisante. La tête lui tournait, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Si c'était un rêve, alors pitié, qu'on le laisse dedans, quitte à ce qu'il s'y perde et devienne fou... Mais non. C'était bien réel. Hyde l'embrassait. Et lui, il succombait. Il en avait tant rêvé, de ce contact délicieux... Mais jamais, même dans ses pensées les plus vagabondes, ça n'avait été aussi parfait. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Avec tant de force qui ne soit pas brutale, tant de douceur malgré tout, de maladresse aussi... Tant d'empressement, de désir... Et d'amour. Plein. Rien que pour lui. Il voulait simplement qu'on l'aime, Tetsu. Juste ça. Se noyer dans le travail, parler fort et d'une voix assurée, donner le sentiment de tout contrôler, ça trompait tout le monde, sauf lui-même. Au fond, il n'était qu'un gosse perdu, effrayé par tout, surtout ses sentiments, qui n'attendait que ça : qu'on l'aime. Vraiment. Pas pour son argent, sa belle gueule, sa notoriété ou quoi que ce soit. Juste pour lui. Mais n'importe qui ne lui aurait pas convenu. Depuis ses 20 ans ou presque, peu importe les gens qu'il avait pu rencontrer, les endroits où il était allé... Il n'en désirait plus qu'un. Lui et personne d'autre. Alors, la ritournelle avait changé : il voulait qu'_il_ l'aime. Dès le début, ça avait été le cas. Quoi d'étonnant aussi ? Il n'était pas le seul à succomber au chanteur, ce qui se comprenait aisément, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder... La beauté du diable, vraiment. Et un visage d'ange malgré tout. Un lot de contradictions délicieusement éprouvantes, un esprit vif et généreux, une gentillesse désarmante... Que celui ou celle qui y aurait résisté lui jette la première pierre ! Et puis cette voix... Une voix trop puissante pour un si petit corps. Une voix capable de l'emmener loin, vers des horizons glacés ou des terres brûlées, capable de l'émouvoir aux larmes dès la première note... Un vrai donc du ciel.

Enfin, la surprise passée, Tetsu répondit à ce baiser brûlant. Il passa ses deux bras autour de lui pour le soulever légèrement et l'entraîner à l'intérieur, claquant la porte au passage. Il le serrait contre lui, le serrait à l'étouffer, juste pour se convaincre que tout ça était bien vrai. Ses mains se promenèrent sur son dos, dessinant rapidement à travers le tissu, les contours de ce tatouage ô combien significatif dont il connaîssait chaque courbe par coeur... Mais à bout de souffle, Hyde dû se résoudre à stopper ce moment hors du temps. Il relâcha son emprise et fit un adorable sourire gêné quoique satisfait à celui qui désormais, serait plus qu'un ami.

_Doiha-chan..._ murmura soudainement la voix de Tetsu, perdu dans la contemplation de la source de son bonheur.

_Hm ?_

_T'aimer... _continua-t-il en le dévorant des yeux.

_Quoi ?_

_T'aimer... C'est tout ce que je veux. Ce... Ce n'est pas interdit alors ?_ Demanda Tetsu timidement.

Hyde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, à la foix heureux de ses paroles et peiné. S'il avait su que Tetsu aussi... Qu'il vivait ça... Alors... Que de temps perdu ! Et Tetsu qui s'en était voulu de ressentir ça, qui avait sûrement culpabilisé, car il culpabilise toujours... Trop de souffrance. C'était assez. Il allait falloir lui donner toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé et lui prit la main, tandis que le leader encore médusé, se laissa faire. Le petit chanteur sourit doucement avant de murmurer d'une voix rassurante :

_Qui veux-tu qui nous l'interdise ?_

_Toi... Je croyais_, avoua-t-il. _Moi je t'aime. Je ne voulais que ça. Je pensais que je ne le méritais pas... Alors... Je peux ? Je peux vraiment te dire que je t'aime ? Que je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, dès le premier jour ? Qu'avant toi il n'y a eut personne, et que tout ce qui m'importe ici-bas vient de toi... _acheva-t-il sans cesser de le regarder, comme si le dire la libérait.

Il l'a dit. Merci mon Dieu, il l'a dit ! Hyde retint avec difficulté un cri de joie et de nouvelles larmes. Il l'aimait. Alors maintenant et quoi qu'il arrive, rien d'autre ne compterait plus que cet instant. Et toujours, il le regardait. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus désirable sur cette terre, il en était convaincu. Parce que l'endroit le plus rassurant pour lui, même s'il avait répondu _'chez moi'_ au cours d'une interview, c'était en fait là : être dans la même pièce que Tetsu. Il ne perdait pas une miette des expressions qui se succédaient sur le visage de son leader préféré : surprise passée, joie démesurée, émotion intense... Dans son sourire, toute la beauté du monde. Dans ses yeux, cette intincelle qu'il croyait éteinte et qui venait de se raviver. Et juste deux mots. Deux petits mots qu'il murmura à son oreille avant de se remettre en face de lui juste pour pouvoir observer son sourire s'agrandir encore. Un murmure parvenu aux oreilles de Tetsu. Et du bout de la voix, Hyde l'avait encore emporté très haut. Toucher le ciel, presque... Un endroit où il avait toujours voulut aller, juste avec lui...

Et puis.. Une chaleur dans son cou. Une bouche qui se presse sur sa peau, appartenant à une personne littéralement envoûtée et incapable de se résoudre à penser à autre chose. Hyde ne savait pas où il allait, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Et que peut faire la raison face à un désir réprimé depuis plus d'une décennie ? Pas grand chose, et heureusement. Et Tetsu ferma les yeux pour mieux le ressentir... Des lèvres qui se promènent avec une lenteur insoutenable, une légèreté presque insolente... Une main qui presse la sienne, comme pour demander une autorisation, implorer une réaction. Deux yeux qu'il finit par croiser et dans lequel il lit cet éclat qu'il ne leur avait jamais vu mais dont il connaît la signification, à en juger par l'expression sérieuse et contenue de leur propriétaire... Une pression légère qu'il donne à cette main, pour faire comprendre que lui aussi... Lui aussi, il le veut.

Et bientôt, deux corps qui se découvrent avec impatience, curiosité, une pointe de gêne aussi, de l'envie toujours. L'éclat si particulier est là dans leurs regards à tous deux, chargé de signification. La chambre de Tetsu accueille cette nuit-là l'objet des désirs de son propriétaire. Elle aussi, est un précieux témoin. Témoin des turpitudes du musicien, de ses sanglots toujours réprimés, de ses crises d'énervement pour ne pas céder la place au chagrin... Cette nuit-là, elle abritera de tendres ébats.

Penché au-dessus de lui, Tetsu ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage gémissant sous ses tendres assauts. Rien n'était plus beau que ce visage parfait exprimant un plaisir jamais égalé, des yeux hagards, un front où perlait la sueur, une bouche entrouverte qui murmurait son nom d'une voix rauque... Rien n'était plus envoûtant. Il voulait se fondre en lui, ne plus jamais le laisser partir, ne plus l'abandonner à personne... Ca paraîssait difficilement concevable, de vouloir à ce point quelqu'un... Et la respiration saccadée de Hyde, interrompue par des gémissements tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres, qui faisait vibrer son coeur et son corps et l'encourageait à se montrer doux et patient, pour que le but ne soit pas atteint trop vite... Le petit chanteur s'en approchait lentement, du ciel. Du Paradis, même. Son corps bougeait malgré lui, son coeur battait à tout rompre, des cris s'échappaient de sa gorge sans qu'il n'en ait conscience... Il se sentait comme en état second, à la fois loin de tout et bien conscient de ce qu'il vivait...Il ne savait plus où il était, seul subsistait ce plaisir qu'_il_ lui donnait, qu'il avait tant voulu et qu'il voulait sentir encore et encore...

_Encore..._

Tetsu obéit et laissa courir une main dans ses cheveux tout en se rapprochant, haletant, avant de ralentir le mouvement, désireux de l'emmener au bout, de prolonger au maximum cet instant... Encore... Mais bientôt, il ne su se maîtriser. Il accéléra la cadence, arrachant ainsi un cri rauque chez Hyde, qui enroula ses jambes autour de lui et enserra ses épaules de ses bras.

Toujours plus loin... Plus vite... Presque soudés, deux corps se mouvaient à l'unisson, dans une harmonie parfaite et depuis longtemps recherchée, espérée. Hyde crut devenir fou, se sentant à la limite. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Surtout pas. Oui, encore. Il rouvrit les yeux après de longues minutes et l'expression sur le visage de Tetsu le fit se caller encore un peu plus, le coeur débordant de sentiments allant du bonheur au plaisir en passant par l'émotion... Le ciel était à portée de main... C'était presque insupportable, de virevolter autour de la sorte et de ne pouvoir s'y frotter... Mais quand, dans un dernier effort, Tetsu accéléra une dernière fois, c'est ensemble qu'ils le touchèrent. Enfin. Et c'était si beau. Encore une fois, plein de couleurs. Et un moment de flottement s'ensuivit. Un long moment de blanc, jusqu'à ce que Hyde ne comprenne où il était. Le regard flou, la bouche entrouverte, il sentait, entendait sa propre respiration, exagérément bruyante. Et sa peau brûlait, partout où les mains de Tetsu étaient passées. Incapable de bouger, il réussit à tourner la tête des siècles plus tard, et le vit. Etendu près de lui, qui le dévorait des yeux. Tetsu n'avait pas voulu perdre une miette de l'expression de son amour quand viendrait le moment tant attendu... Il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau que ça. Inexplicable, impossible à exprimer avec des mots, ça ne l'empêchait pas de le ressentir de tout son être. Le visage fatigué de Hyde, mais transcendé aussi, était une merveille qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler.

Le petit androgyne vint lentement se rapprocher, attraper sa main et entremêler leurs doigts. Blotti contre sa chaleur rassurante, il avait enfin tout ce qu'il désirait, étant bien certain que personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que lui. Et Tetsu le serrait doucement contre son torse, en un geste aimant et protecteur, heureux d'avoir trouvé le courage nécessaire, autant pour dire certaines choses que pour en entendre d'autres. Jamais il ne le laisserait. Jamais personne ne lui ferait le moindre mal tant qu'il serait là. Il l'avait décidé. Maintenant, il dormait. Le petit ange avait enfin retrouvé une respiration normale et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il dormait paisiblement, un fin sourire aux lèvres, refusant de lâcher cette main qu'il conservait jalousement dans la sienne. Une fin digne de ce nom, pour deux âmes soeurs ? Pas vraiment... Plutôt un commencement idéal, en fait...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tetsu pour rejoindre son amant dans le sommeil, et sans doute prolonger la nuit dans leurs rêves... Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne redoutait rien. Ni les conséquences, ni les gens... Rien... Rien ne serait jamais plus important, rien n'aurait jamais beaucoup de valeur comparé à Hyde et à l'amour qu'il lui portait.


End file.
